What happens in Vegas SLASH GibbsTony
by needtoknow400
Summary: In Vegas for a week long conference, the NCIS and NCIS LA teams go out to celebrate on their last night in town. Hidden emotions and alcohol lead one member of the team to do something that will have consequences for himself and another agent. Co-Author Bainst. SLASH. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Here it is, the auction story. bainst was the winner and I have to thank her, not only for her generosity to a great charity, but for a wonderful story idea. She was so amazing to work with and I have to thank her again for a great experience, since this was my first time collaborating like this. My hope is that I gave her and all of you a story you'll enjoy. _

_To Srienia, my beta reader. What can I say? You are fantastic! Thank you for your hard work, patience's, and __dedication to helping with this story. Your feedback always helps so much._

**###########**

Vegas! They were in Vegas, Sin City, gambling, show girls, half naked show girls, the 'all you can eat' steak and lobster buffet, and one time home of old blue eyes. And what had he spent the last six days doing? He'd been stuck at Nellis Air Force Base, sitting through intense, long and extremely boring demonstrations and seminars. Tony glanced at his watch for the third time in as many minutes. They were ten minutes from lunch, and he was desperate for a break. Today was the last day and he wanted to jump for joy, as did most of the rest of the team. Still, two more seminars after lunch remained, each three hours long. He wondered if he could somehow talk Gibbs into letting him skip them. He chuckled to himself, yeah right! Like that would ever happen. Again he glanced at his watch when he felt the nudge to his shoulder.

"Staring at your watch doesn't help." Callen grinned at Tony.

"I know." Tony ran his hands down his face.

"Haven't you realized by now that these blowhards always run long?"

"Don't remind me." Tony groaned. The only saving grace of this trip was having the rest of the team here with the Los Angeles team. He'd finally gotten to meet all the people he'd heard about. Nate and McGee had practically been joined at the hip since everyone arrived, talking computer and nerd stuff. Sam had been spending a great deal of his time hitting on Ziva. Kensi, Abby and Ziva were hanging out together. Then there was Callen, the one person Tony had been most interested in meeting. He knew about Callen's history with Gibbs and wanted to see the friendship for himself. The two men were a lot alike, both leery of new people, quiet, emotionally closed off, and extremely intense. Gibbs and Callen had spent the first night deep in conversation, completely removed from the rest of their teams. But after that, Tony noticed the differences between them. Callen was easier to get to know, at least on a superficial level, smiled more, enjoyed down time more, and didn't take himself as seriously. Callen had warmed up to him quickly and they'd spent most of the seminars keeping each other awake with nudges, off color comments, and Gibbs' slaps to the head.

"We'll break for lunch now." The speaker said.

Tony jumped out of his chair and heard Callen laugh.

"You do like food, don't you?" Callen grinned.

"Yes, yes I do." Tony smirked. "But I wanna get the hell outta this room more."

"Lunch is on me." Callen said, standing up and smacking Tony on the back.

"Let's get the hell out of here before someone starts talking again." Tony smiled as they headed out the door, neither noticing the silver haired man sitting at the back of the room watching them leave.

"Those two seem to have hit it off."

"Um hum." Gibbs mumbled.

"They are two of the best agents you've ever worked with- " Hetty Lange smiled. "That's what you said."

Gibbs nodded.

"So what's bothering you about them spending so much time together?" She asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

Why didn't she believe that? Something was bothering him, she just wasn't sure what. And Gibbs wasn't exactly the sharing type. "Want to get some lunch?"

"Not really hungry." Standing up, Gibbs forced a smile. "Have a few calls to make."

She nodded. "See you back here in an hour."

"Yeah."

* * *

"We're all free at six, we need to go out."

"Hit the strip, bars, gambling, drinks." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, think everyone will be up for it?" Callen asked.

"Are you kidding? Everyone will jump for joy." Tony paused. "Except Gibbs, not the 'go out with a group' party type."

"Oh come on, he can be." Callen grinned. "Just ask him. I'm sure your powers of persuasion will work on him."

"Don't bet on it." Tony pushed the last few bites of his steak around with his fork. "Believe me I've tried before."

"Maybe you're just not using the right incentive."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "What is the right incentive with Gibbs?"

Callen shrugged. "Depends on who's asking."

"Well, I've tried offering to pay for drinks, appealing to the fact the team is his family and they want to spend time with him, offering to do his paperwork, even said I would help with the boat." Tony shook his head. "Nothing seems to work."

Leaning forward, Callen put his elbows on the table. "Did you ever just tell him you really wanted him to come with you?"

Tony's gaze dropped to his plate. "No."

"Maybe you should." Callen leaned back in his chair. "You're friends, sometimes it's as simple as letting your friend know you want them around."

"Maybe." Sure they were friends, but Tony didn't see Gibbs agreeing to go out with the team just because Tony wanted him there. Maybe Abby should ask Gibbs, she was his favorite. As if his thought had made her magically appear, Abby, Ziva, Kensi and Sam approached the table.

"We wondered where you two disappeared to." Abby grinned. "Should have known you'd be here."

"Needed to get away from that damn base as fast as possible." Tony chuckled. They were at a restaurant just off base, but at least they were off the grounds.

"Tonight." Callen looked at Sam.

"Oh, I know that look." Sam smirked.

Callen laughed.

"What?" Abby asked looking slightly concerned.

"The strip." Tony grinned. "All of us!"

"Yes!" Abby started clapping. "There are so many clubs I want to go to and maybe a little gambling."

"You in?" Callen nodded at Kensi.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes. "After sitting through all this crap I need a drink and some dancing. Let off some steam."

"Ziva?" Tony smiled at her.

"I am in."

"Guess that's a yes from all." Sam rubbed his hands together.

"McGee and Nate?" Tony asked.

"Oh, they'll come." Abby could talk McGee into anything.

Callen folded his arms across his chest and looked at Tony. "Gibbs?"

"Gibbs is not really the joining type." Ziva spoke up.

"I still think Tony should ask." Callen stared at Tony. "You can ask after the last seminar."

"Fine." Tony shrugged. "But he won't come."

"Still have to ask."

"What about your boss?" Tony stared back at Callen.

Callen grinned, then glanced over at Kensi and Sam. "Oh, she has other plans."

Tony and the rest of the team looked at Callen.

"She has a date."

"Really?" Tony chuckled. "Go Hetty!"

"Oh, you have no idea!" Sam laughed.

"So we meet in the lobby of the hotel at seven thirty?" Callen asked. "Does that give everyone enough time?"

The people around him nodded.

Callen glanced at his watch and groaned. "Damn, we have to go."

"Only two more." Sam tried to sound positive, but he saw the depressed looks on the faces around him. "Just think about tonight."

* * *

He was sitting in the last seat in the back row, Hetty sitting next to him again, as he scanned the agents walking back into the large conference room. All week it had been the same, Ziva, Abby, Kensi and Sam walking in together, then Nate and McGee chatting away and finally Tony and Callen talking and laughing. The two men looking for seats somewhere in the middle, unfortunately they were running late and the only seats still open where two right in front of him and Hetty.

"Hetty, Gibbs." Callen smiled.

Gibbs gave a little nod.

"Hey boss." Tony smiled, then looked at Hetty and winked. "Hetty."

She rolled her eyes. "Save it."

Tony clutched at his chest. "Heartbreaker."

Again she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you find me even a little bit attractive?" Tony smirked.

She leaned forward. "Your attractiveness has nothing to do with it."

"So you do think I'm attractive?" Tony grinned proudly. "I know the good ones are always taken."

This time Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Well, except you boss." Tony added still grinning.

"Sit down and shut up." Gibbs barked.

"Shutting up boss." Tony dropped down into the chair.

Callen snickered then whispered. "Whipped."

Tony shot a glare at Callen. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Callen chuckled.

"Oh and you're not?" Tony scoffed.

"No."

Both of their heads jerked forward with the force of the slap.

"Both of you shut up!" Gibbs said just loud enough for those close by to hear.

"Shutting up." The two men said in unison.

Hetty put her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.

* * *

By the time the second seminar started, even Gibbs wanted out. However, this seminar followed up on the big reason for this week long event. *Twenty-seven states had now legalized same sex marriage, the armed forces had done away with DADT, and everyone had to be up to date on the laws, legal issues and proper procedures. Since more and more active and retired men and women were coming out, the military had finally decided they needed to discuss it. NCIS may be a civilian operation, but they were all about the military.

Surprisingly, Tony and Callen had been almost silent during the first speaker. He was interested to see if that was the case during this second seminar, especially given what he knew about Callen. They had worked together long enough and become close enough friends that Callen trusted him with the truth. Of course, that trust may have come from Gibbs walking in on Callen with his tongue down some guy's throat. It didn't matter to him that Callen liked both men and women. Hell, he'd been there done that... truth was, he liked men a hell of a lot more than woman. He just didn't share that with many people and no one in this room knew it.

The whispering voices in front of him drew Gibbs out of his thoughts.

"You cool with all this?" Callen ask softly.

"Yeah, I don't care who anyone sleeps with."

"Ever been down that road?" Callen whispered to Tony.

"Been with a man?" Tony shook his head. "No."

"Right, you're the ladies' man of D.C." Callen chuckled.

Tony grinned. "Well, when you got it, you got it."

Callen rolled his eyes.

That was Tony, ladies' man extraordinaire. Gibbs knew that all too well, had heard the stories, and seen Tony in action more than once. Tony was attractive, smooth, and with that million dollar smile he could charm just about anyone.

Callen whispered again. "Ever been hit on by a guy?"

"Of course." Tony huffed.

"And still never wanted to try it?"

"No."

Callen shrugged. "Guess you just haven't met the right guy."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "You trying to tell me something G?"

Letting out a little laugh, Callen grinned not giving an answer.

Gibbs' hand tightened on the arm of his chair, his knuckles turning white with the strength of his grip. When Hetty had asked him if something was bothering him about Callen and Tony spending time together and he'd said 'nothing', he'd lied. It bothered him. It bothered him that Callen had a friendly flirtation with Tony. It bothered him that Tony accepted it, even smiled and laughed at it. And it bothered him that it bothered him.

Feeling his hand start to go numb, he let go of the arm of the chair and flexed his hand. He was a jealous man, even when he had no right to be, and in this situation, he really had no right to be.

He ran his hand down his face. Over the years he'd learned to deal with his jealousy when it came to Tony and all the women, it was just part of who Tony was, but he'd never had to deal with watching a man flirt with Tony or Tony playing into it. He moved his head from side to side, feeling the bones crack and the muscles tense. Suppressing his feelings for Tony had gotten easier over the years, he'd realized long ago Tony didn't see him as anything more than a boss, a friend, someone he trusted. Early on he believed in the fantasy, that one day, Tony would see him as more, but years and time had taught him that that was never going to happen. So he buried his feelings and let himself be happy with their friendship. But seeing Callen and Tony together now, it started to push all those feelings to the surface again.

The people around him started to stand up and Gibbs realized the lecture was over. Glancing to his right, Hetty was already up and looking down at him.

"Try and enjoy your last night here." She smiled. "I know I will."

"Um speaking of that." Tony glanced at Gibbs. "We're all going out, come with us."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Come on, we haven't spent a lot of time with you this week." Tony smiled.

"Have fun." Gibbs felt his jaw clench as he said the words. Truth was he wanted some reason to order Tony not to go, a way to keep Callen and Tony far away from each other.

"Jethro." Callen cocked his head. "You can at least come out for one drink."

Gibbs' gaze fell on Callen.

"How often do you get to see me?" Callen smiled. "I'll buy, top shelf."

Maybe he should go. Just to make sure... make sure Callen's innocent flirtation, was just that, innocent without any real motive behind it. Gibbs sighed. "One drink, top shelf."

"You got it." Callen winked. "In the lobby of the hotel at seven thirty, we'll head out from there."

Gibbs gave a nod, stood up, and walked away.

Callen smiled over at Tony and saw the disappointed expression on the man's face as Tony watched Gibbs walk out of the room. "What's wrong?"

Tony shook his head. "Nothing."

"That look isn't nothing." Callen stared at Tony, trying to get a read on why Tony would look disappointed. He knew Tony wanted Gibbs to come tonight, so why the disappointment? Then it struck him. The disappointment was because Tony hadn't been able to convince Gibbs to go out tonight, but that he was able to. "Hey, you see him every day, I used the 'I never see you' ploy, hard to deny that."

"Yeah." Tony forced a smile. Even after all these years, it bothered him that it seemed Gibbs wanted to spend time with everyone but him. Their friendship had grown, changed, it had gone from just Boss and Senior Field Agent to what he believed were real friends. Yet still, Gibbs kept some odd kind of distance between them, almost as if it was physically painful for Gibbs to spend time with him outside work or the basement. Those were the two places Gibbs felt safest, that much Tony understood, but what was the issue of them spending time together any place else?

* * *

He shouldn't have agreed to this, it wasn't a good idea. Gibbs tossed his suit jacket on the bed, pulled his shirt from his pants and started to unbutton it. Dropping down on the edge of the bed, he took a deep breath. He shouldn't go, it wasn't like he agreed because he wanted to spend time with Callen or anyone for that matter. The only reason he agreed was because he wanted to keep an eye on Tony and Callen, and what the hell for? What was he going to do if he actually saw something develop between them? He had no claim on Tony and couldn't risk losing Tony by admitting his feelings. Plus if Tony did want something to happen with Callen, Gibbs' feelings were irrelevant.

Shaking his head, he headed to the closet. He'd go, have one drink, then back here to the room where he could drink alone and without jealousy and temptation.

* * *

"He's really coming with us?" Abby looked shocked.

"Yeah, for one drink." Tony nodded.

"How did you talk him into coming?"

"I didn't." Tony glanced over at Callen.

"I did."

"Wow." Abby grinned. "You must have some major dirt on him."

Callen shook his head.

"Where is he?" McGee asked looking at his watch. The slap to the head made him jump.

"I'm right here." Gibbs said. "And it's not seven thirty yet."

McGee nodded. "Right."

"Whoa!" Abby's eyebrows went up. "Looking sexy bossman, hoping to get lucky?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Abby was right, Tony thought as he scanned over Gibbs' form. Black slacks, an untucked deep blue dress shirt, that made his eyes look darker than their normally steely blue, and a black suit jacket. Not exactly casual jeans and a t-shirt, but for Gibbs an untucked shirt was casual.

"Let's get the hell out of here and have a drink." Callen slapped his hands together.

##########

*_The 27 states legalizing same sex marriage is part of the story, not actually correct. _


	2. Chapter 2

They had pushed two tables together, just a few feet from the bar. After an hour, most of them were already on their third drink. Gibbs was at present on his fourth Bourbon, as he'd hoped it would calm the raging jealousy inside. Unfortunately it didn't seem to be working, though Callen really wasn't helping the situation. Out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs watched as Callen laughed at something Tony said and touched Tony's back. Then leaning over, Callen whispered something in Tony's ear that caused Tony to break out in a fit of laughter.

Gulping down the rest of his drink, Gibbs felt the warmth of the alcohol hit his stomach then spread through the rest of his body.

"Gibbs, you're coming with us right?" Abby asked a pout already on her face.

"Where?"

"A club just down the strip." She added the sad little girl eyes. "Please!"

"Sure." There was no way Gibbs was leaving now.

She threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad Callen convinced you to come out tonight." She pulled back and smiled at Gibbs. "We like having you around."

"I know." Gibbs kissed her temple.

"Okay moving on!" Abby said, rallying everyone out the door.

* * *

"Abby this is amazing, how did you find this place?" Kensi asked as they sat in a semi private area looking out at the dance floor.

"A friend of mine came to Vegas last year, this was her favorite place to hang out." Abby grinned, happy that everyone seemed to like the place. She leaned in towards Kensi. "This place has a reputation for having the hottest bartenders and wait staff."

Kensi's eyes followed a buff, shirtless waiter, that passed by their tables. "I can see that."

Gibbs shook his head seeing Abby, Kensi and Ziva still staring at the waiter as he dropped off drinks to a table a few feet away.

Sitting next to him, Abby patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Gibbs, there're plenty of good looking women for you to ogle too." She nodded in the direction of the bar, where a curvaceous brunette wearing skin tight leather pants and an even tighter tank top was loading a tray with drinks. "Not a red head but not bad right?"

"Yeah." Gibbs took a sip of his drink, his attention pulled across the table to Tony and Callen who were laughing as they waved down the muscular waiter that had passed by earlier.

"Another round." Callen said handing the bills to the waiter.

"Coming right up." The man winked at Callen.

"Thanks." Callen winked back as the waiter walked off to get their drinks.

"I'd be careful." Abby grinned leaning across the table.

"And why's that?" Callen grinned back.

"Because." Tony leaned in towards them. "Anything goes at this bar."

Abby wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh yeah!"

"Oh damn!" Kensi groaned. "He's probably gay isn't he?"

"Maybe." Abby shrugged.

"You brought us to a gay bar?" McGee sighed.

"It's not a gay bar, Timmy." Abby glared at him. "It's a bar for everyone, no matter your preference. Everyone hangs out here."

The sexy brunette that Abby had pointed out to Gibbs earlier returned with their drinks.

"Hope you don't mind." She smiled around the table. "Patrick was kinda busy so I offered to drop off the drinks."

"We definitely don't mind." Sitting at the end of the table, Tony flashed her the famous DiNozzo smile.

"Oh sweetie." She ran her finger down his jaw line. "You're cute, but not my type."

Abby giggled, then asked. "So who here is your type?"

The waitress looked at Kensi. "I could definitely have a lot of fun with you."

Kensi's eyebrow went up and a smile spread across her face. "If I went that way, I could go for you."

Everyone's head jerked towards Kensi.

"What?" She laughed. "I said _if_ I went that way."

"What about Mr. Beef Cake?" Sam asked.

"Totally straight."

Abby and Ziva looked at each other and grinned.

"He's more my type, sorry." Kensi smiled at the waitress.

"I'll make sure to send him over with the next round." Then she grinned at Tony. "Or maybe I'll send Jessica over for you sweetie. I'm sure she's your type."

"Really?" Tony glanced around the bar. "Where's she at?"

"Over at the table across the room."

Tony followed the waitress' gaze across the room and saw the other woman turn around. He grinned and looked over at Gibbs. "She looks more like your type, Gibbs."

Glancing in the direction Tony had been looking, Gibbs saw the red headed waitress walking to the bar. He rolled his eyes.

"What, too young?" Tony smirked. "She's gorgeous so it can't be that."

Gibbs didn't reply just took another sip of his drink.

* * *

Countless rounds later, most of people around the table were feeling no pain, a few had gone way past drunk and on to completely wasted. The music had gotten louder as crowds of people filled the dance floor, gyrating to the heavy beat. Abby had dragged pretty much everyone onto the dance floor at one point and had just pulled Tony and Callen into the throng of people.

Gibbs' eyes locked on the three people as they started to dance. At first Abby was in between Callen and Tony, but then Abby grabbed Tony and put him in between her and Callen. Gibbs felt the jealousy surge when Callen's arm circled around Tony's waist pulling their bodies together. He slammed the empty glass on the table, afraid if he continued to hold it he'd crush it in his palm. Getting up, Gibbs tried to put the image out of his head as he headed towards the bar.

"What can I get for you?" The female bartender smiled.

"Bourbon, make it a double." Gibbs said as he tossed a bill on the bar.

"Here you go."

"I've been waiting all night for you to leave that table."

Gibbs looked up at the smiling man standing next to him. The man was attractive, sandy blond hair, deep brown eyes, and a slim but muscular body.

"That so?" Gibbs picked up his drink and leaned back against the bar.

"Yes." The man smiled. "Although, I'll be completely heartbroken if you tell me one of those men at the table is your boyfriend."

Gibbs shook his head and the man's smile widened.

"Good."

"Not gonna ask about the women at the table?" Gibbs took a swig from his glass.

"No." The man chuckled. "You've only been looking at one person tonight and it wasn't a woman."

"And who have I been looking at?"

The man's gaze traveled to the dance floor and directly to Tony, Callen and Abby. "The pretty boy in the designer clothes." He turned back to Gibbs, seeing Gibbs' blue eyes still focused on Tony. "Thought at first he was your boyfriend."

Again Gibbs shook his head.

"But you want him to be." He let out a sigh. "Why do all the good ones always want straight guys?" Without waiting for any explanation the man walked away.

It took only a couple minutes for another man to approach.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The blond haired, blue eyed man asked.

"I'm good thanks." Gibbs nodded.

"A dance maybe?"

"Don't dance." Gibbs smiled.

"You could buy me a drink." The man said with a bright smile.

"Hey, everyone's looking for you." Tony wobbled slight. He looked at Gibbs then the other man glaring at him. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes"

"No." Gibbs said at the same time as the other man.

"Um, I think I'll just head back to the table." Tony went to take a step and Gibbs grabbed his wrist tugging a startled Tony against him.

"You're not interrupting."

The other man rolled his eyes and walked away.

As soon as the man was gone, Tony laughed pressing his body harder against Gibbs'. "Was the big bad boy hitting on you?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to stay here like this until we make sure he believes I'm the one you want?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs nodded as he glanced over at their table to see if anyone was looking at them. The group of people were talking and laughing completely oblivious to their absence.

Tony's hand caressed around Gibbs' neck. "I can make it look real."

"Can you now?" Gibbs' blue eyes locked on green as his heart thump against his sternum.

"Sure." Tony leaned in closer, playing into the ruse. "Can I ask you something?"

Another nod.

"Callen bat for both teams?"

The question made the thumping stop and Gibbs' body tense. "Why do you ask?"

Tony shrugged. "He's just been really touchy feely tonight and flirty."

Gibbs felt the jealousy squeeze around his heart. Was Tony interested in Callen?

"I shouldn't have asked." Tony stepped back away from Gibbs. "He's your friend and I didn't mean to ask you to betray some kinda confidence."

"That's something you should probably ask him."

Tony nodded. "Come back to the table, everyone wants to do a shot."

"Another one?" Gibbs glanced back over at the table. "I don't think anyone needs another shot."

"You seem pretty okay." Tony had never seen Gibbs drunk. He'd seen the man drink a whole bottle of Bourbon without even remotely feeling its effects. But then there were all kinds of different drunks... happy drunks, sad drunks, weepy drunks, fall down drunks, cuddly drunks, maybe Gibbs was just a 'Gibbs' drunk. Scary thought, alcohol making Gibbs even more Gibbs.

"I'm fine." Gibbs knew his limit and he was already beyond it.

"Then back to the table." The booze clouding his judgment, Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand and led the older man to the table. "Found him."

"Gibbs" The name rang up from around the table.

"Please do a shot with us!" Abby begged. "Just one."

"Please." Callen mimicked Abby.

"Fine." Gibbs dropped down in the chair by Abby.

Tony returned to the chair beside Callen.

"We already, ready ordered the shots." Callen snickered, three sheets in the wind. He put his arm around the back of Tony's chair and dipped his lips towards Tony's ear. "You'll love it."

Again, Gibbs watched the exchange, the jealousy now turning to a calculated need… the need to get Tony away from Callen, whatever it took.

The shots arrived to a round of applause as the glasses were passed around the table. Everyone raised their glasses.

"To good times and good sex, may they always cum together!" Abby toasted.

Hoots and hollers rang out around them as they clinked their glasses together, and then downed their shots. That one shot led to another, and then another, and another.

"Okay seri-serio-." Kensi laughed. "I am so drunk."

"We are all drunk!" Ziva shouted.

"Are you drunk?" Callen smiled at Tony.

"Totally!" Tony snickered patting Callen's cheek. "Don't get any ideas."

Callen's eyebrow went up.

Tony laughed nudging Callen's shoulder.

Gibbs clenched his jaw as he watched the exchange.

"We ned-need food." McGee stammered.

"YES!" Abby pointed at him. "I saw a diner on the way here."

"Let's go." Kensi stood up and grabbed the table to steady herself.

As the group stumbled their way out of the bar, Abby saw the glowing sign of the diner just down the street.

"See there!" She pointed towards the sign and almost fell over. McGee caught her before she could fall. She laughed. "Thanks Timmy."

Leaning against the wall just outside the door, Tony closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked, concern and protectiveness instantly kicking in.

"Yeah, just need a minute." Tony sighed.

"Tony?" Abby looked at her friend, still being held in McGee's arms.

"Go ahead." Gibbs tipped his head in the direction of the diner. "We'll be there in a minute."

"You sure?" Callen asked, suddenly sounding sober.

"Yeah."

Callen smiled at Gibbs, then started gathering the group and leading them towards the diner.

Once the laughter from the group turned into a soft whisper, Gibbs spoke. "Take a couple more deep breathes."

Tony inhaled deeply, once, twice, then opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs.

"Better?" Gibbs gazed deeply into the drunken haze of the green eyes.

Tony nodded. "I haven't been this drunk since-" He stopped, then started laughing. "I can't remember."

"Me either." Gibbs sighed.

"Are you drunk?" Tony grinned putting his palm on Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs nodded.

"You're very 'Gibbs' when you're drunk." Tony held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Smirking, Gibbs squinted his eyes. "Four."

"Right!" Laughing, Tony dropped his hand to his side. Suddenly he looked around. "Where'd everyone go?"

"To eat."

Tony groaned and touched his stomach. "Oh God, don't even mention food."

"Okay." Gibbs chuckled.

"Will you take me home?" Tony sighed softly. "Put me to bed?"

Gibbs felt his pulse quicken. He had wanted to hear that for a long time, but in a completely different context. "I'll take you home." He held up his hand to wave down a cab.

"Why don't you want to spend time with me?"

Dropping his hand, Gibbs turned around, brow furrowed "What are you talking about?"

"You don't wanna be around me." The drunkenness gave Tony an odd sense of courage. "At least not outside work or when I show up in the basement."

"I'm here." Gibbs shrugged.

"You're here because Callen asked you, not because of me." Tony went to shake his head and stopped when the world started to spin. He closed his eyes. "I asked you to come, I always ask you to come out with us, and you always say no." A slow deep breath. "Callen just smiles and you agree to go." The world finally stabilized and Tony opened his eyes again.

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his mouth.

"Did um, you and Callen have a thing?"

A heartfelt laugh ripped from Gibbs' gut. "No."

Tony knew he was drunk, at least at the moment, when he asked the next question. "Do you want something to happen between you and Callen?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "I'm not interested in Callen."

"So why agree to go out tonight?"

"I-I don't know." Gibbs lied, even though he was somewhat drunk, he wasn't drunk enough to admit the truth. God, he needed another drink.

"Come with me." Forgetting about his original question, Tony took Gibbs' hand and led him down the street.

"Where are we going?" Gibbs asked. "I thought you wanted to go home."

"I changed my mind."

* * *

"Whose idea was this?" Tony laughed as he slammed the shot glass on the bar.

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't know."

Tony laughed harder. "Now I know you're drunk!"

"How?" Gibbs stared over at Tony.

"Because you always remember."

Gibbs chuckled. "What the hell was that last one?"

"Um," Tony's brow furrowed and he looked up at the bartender. "Dave, help us out."

Dave smirked. "Dead Cannibal."

Tony shivered. "The name is almost as bad as it tasted."

"What else you got?" Gibbs asked.

"Worse than a Dead Cannibal?"

Gibbs and Tony both nodded.

"Only one other thing. The-"

"Don't tell us!" Tony shouted. "Just make it. You can tell us after."

"Alright," David pointed at them both. "But if either of you pukes, the other's cleaning it up."

"Deal." Gibbs nodded.

Grabbing a few things from the other end of the bar, Dave mixed up the shots and sat them before the two men.

"What the hell is that white slime on the top?" Gibbs asked, sniffing the drink and scrunching up his nose.

"Can't ask." Tony grinned, picking up his drink. "Just gotta drink it."

"Fine" Gibbs held the glass up, looked at Tony and they both downed their shots.

Coughing, they shook their heads.

Tony grabbed for his beer, chugging down half the bottle. "That tasted like piss."

Dave grinned. "You're almost right. Slimy urine sample."

Gibbs ran his hands down his face. "Was there actual urine in it?"

"No." Dave couldn't help but laugh. "The white stuff was mayonnaise."

"Who the hell puts mayonnaise in a drink!" Tony balked. "Did you come up with that?"

"God no!" Clearing the glasses away, Dave wiped the bar down in front of them. "Some college kids came in here, wanted me to make it for a friend's birthday. He was almost as drunk as you two."

"I'm surprised you didn't already know that drink." Gibbs smirked. "Mr. Spring Break."

"I'm over the spring break thing." Tony groaned. "Never thought I'd say that."

"What brought that on?" Gibbs picked up his beer to take a sip.

Tony shrugged as he stared at his beer bottle. "Guess I want more than some hot chick in a wet t-shirt who just wants a one night stand."

The beer bottle stopped before reaching Gibbs' lips. "Now I never thought I'd hear you say that!"

Tony chuckled sadly.

"Hey, it's okay to want more than a one night stand, eventually everyone does." Gibbs finally took a sip from his beer.

"Do you?" Tony asked, looking over at Gibbs.

Putting the beer back down on the bar, Gibbs nodded.

"So what, you just haven't found the right woman?" Tony grinned.

"Um." Oh part of Gibbs wanted to tell Tony the truth. "That's part of it."

"OH!" Tony shoved a hand against Gibbs' shoulder. "You totally already have the hots for someone!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You so do!" Tony smiled with excitement. "Who is it?"

"Tony." Gibbs balked.

"Right." Tony stood up, almost falling down. He grabbed the edge of the bar. "Not like you'd ever tell me." Somewhat steady on his feet, he stood up straight. "I gotta hit the head."

Closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead, Gibbs sighed. When he heard the scraping of a glass hitting the bar, he looked up. There was a glass of Bourbon sitting in front of him, Dave was standing there looking at him. "What's this for?"

"For you, on the house."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"There're only two reasons a man sits here with another man drinking the nastiest shots ever created."

"Oh yeah?"

Dave nodded. "The man is the guy's college buddy, trying to make the other guy puke his brains out."

"Or?"

"Or the guys in love and will do anything to spend time with the other guy." Dave paused. "And you're a little old to be Tony's college buddy."

Gibbs picked up the Bourbon and downed it in one gulp. "I really hate know-it-all bartenders."

* * *

Carefully making his way back towards the bar, Tony stopped in front of the now empty stool. He looked up at Dave.

Dave nodded towards the door. "He said he needed some air."

Tony started for the door, then slowly turned around.

"He already settled the tab."

"Of course he did." Tony made his way to the door and stepped outside, the warm Vegas air making his air conditioned body shiver. He caught sight of Gibbs a few feet down, back against the wall, head down. Taking the few steps towards the man, he realized as he approached, Gibbs' eyes were open and staring at the ground. "Feeling sick?"

"No." Gibbs picked up his head and stared ahead at the blinking lights of the bars and casinos across the street.

"Shouldn't have pushed." Tony chuckled. "I know you're not Mister Share."

Gibbs shook his head. "No I'm not." His gaze returned to the concrete beneath his feet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tony had never seen Gibbs so pensive.

"I'm drunk." Gibbs clenched his jaw "And so close to saying things I shouldn't."

"Hey." Tony's hand touched Gibbs' shoulder. "You can say anything to me."

Gibbs chuckled with apprehension. "Not this."

"Gibbs." Tony said the name softly, wanting Gibbs to look at him.

Letting his head fall back against the wall, Gibbs stared up at the night sky. He couldn't bring himself to look at Tony. He knew if he did, it would all spill out, or worse he wouldn't be able to control the desire.

"If this is about the whole, I think you already have the hots for someone." Tony chuckled. "It's none of my business."

A nervous laugh dripped from Gibbs' lips. "If only that was the case." He heard the movement, knew Tony was standing in front of him, knew if he just tipped his head down he would be staring into those sparkling green eyes. Still, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Look at me."

The tone of the voice was demanding, but it still didn't make Gibbs look at Tony.

Grabbing Gibbs' face with both hands, Tony forced Gibbs to look at him. "What the hell's going on?"

Gibbs' breath hitched in his throat as he gazed into the confused green eyes. As his mind screamed no, he reached out, the back of his hand caressing Tony's cheek. "It's not that I don't want to spend time you" He swallowed hard, then shook his head. "I just can't."

Through the drunken haze Tony tried to make sense of what Gibbs was saying, tried to understand something that couldn't possibly be happening. "This was about Callen."

Clenching his jaw, Gibbs tried to suppress the jealousy as his hand left Tony's cheek and fell to his side.

"You didn't want him around me." It wasn't a question, Tony already knew the answer.

Gibbs didn't respond, couldn't respond.

"I'm the one you want... and you were jealous." Tony's voice was barely a whisper.

"I had no right to be-" Gibbs' hands were balled into fists at his side. "But I was and I am."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I'm not what you want." If he hadn't been intoxicated, Gibbs would have just shut up, let it go at that, but he kept talking. "And I didn't wanna lose you. Having you as a friend, is more important than my deeper feelings for you."

"Nothing you could say or do would ever make you lose my friendship." It was the honest truth, Gibbs was more than a friend, he was family and Tony could never walk away from that.

"Nothing?" Gibbs' eyes dilated.

"Nothing." Tony reassured him.

Again, Gibbs mind screamed NO, but the reassurance from Tony that nothing he could do would ruin their friendship gave him the permission he'd always wanted. His arm circled around Tony's waist drawing their bodies together, and before Tony could resist or protest, he captured Tony's lips. In that moment, he didn't care about what would happen afterwards. All he cared about was having the man he had wanted for so long in his arms and tasting the lips he'd yearned to kiss.

He devoured Tony's lips and mouth, surprised by their softness and warmth, so much better than he'd ever imagined. He never expected to be kissed back, didn't expect to feel the lips respond and return his embrace. When they did, it was overwhelming and all consuming and for a second he let himself believe Tony wanted him too.

Their lips parted only when Gibbs slowed the kiss and let their lips gradually separate.

Tony inhaled a deep breath, putting his hand on Gibbs' chest forcing some space between them. "Wasn't expecting that."

Realizing it really was just a moment, a moment he had taken, and nothing more, his arm drifted from Tony's body. "Won't happen again."

"I'm extremely drunk and I don't wanna say the wrong thing here." Tony gave a gentle smile. "Especially if I don't remember any of this in the morning."

"It's okay." Gibbs nodded. He knew even if he was drunk enough to forget... he wouldn't forget having Tony in his arms or the kiss.

"I will say-" Tony grinned. "You're a damn good kisser."

Gibbs forced a smile, thankful that even given the circumstances, Tony could joke with him about it. "I'll take that as a compliment, even though you don't have anything to compare it to."

"A kiss is a kiss, people are either good or bad at it, doesn't matter that you're a man." Tony needed to joke about this, needed to hide behind the humor and make himself believe he hadn't felt anything when Gibbs had kissed him. It was the alcohol that's all.

A sudden thunder of cheers and clapping, brought them both out of the moment and they glanced down the sidewalk towards a group of people standing outside a building three doors down.

"Is that-"

"A wedding party." Gibbs smirked. "One of those twenty-four hour wedding chapels."

Tony laughed. "Seriously, how drunk do you have to be to get married in Vegas by some cheap Elvis imitator?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh God." Tony groaned as the morning sun washed over his eyelids. Slowly he opened his eyes and the room came into view. He glanced around at the ceiling and walls, realizing this wasn't the room he was sharing with McGee. Sitting up, the blanket slid down over his bare chest. He picked up the blanket and looked down at his naked body. "Shit." He closed his eyes a moment mentally preparing himself for the woman he no doubt would find lying next to him. Opening his eyes, he glanced over and shot out of the bed. "OH FUCK!" He slammed his eyes closed as the room spun and the drumming pounded in his brain. His hands went to his head as he tried to make the dizziness stop. Feeling the ground solid under his feet, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, expecting the vision before him to have changed.

_Okay think._ Tony said to himself. _Everyone went out, some bar that Abby found, lots of shots...food, somebody wanted food._ Tony groaned and grabbed his stomach, the mere thought of food making him feel sick. _Food, no he didn't want food then either. Gibbs, Gibbs said they could go home...but they didn't go home. Where did they go?_ It took a moment as Tony tried to search through the foggy haze of his mind to find the information. _Another bar._ He groaned again. _Horrible, horrible shots._ _What was after that? Remember, remember._ He thought as he smacked his forehead then hissed as the thumping increased. Then flashes, quick little slivers of memories. _Gibbs, a kiss, a passionate kiss...between them._ Tony's mouth dropped open. _Gibbs had kissed him! Gibbs wanted him._ _They didn't! _He shook his head. No, there was no way!

Tony walked over to the bed and stared down at the man lying there on his stomach. Carefully, he lifted up the blanket then quickly let it drop back down onto the naked body. He clamped his hand over his mouth turning the scream into a whimper. The image of Gibbs' naked ass now forever itched into his retinas. Pacing at the end of the bed, Tony tried to piece together the rest of the night. _The kiss... damn it, why couldn't he remember anything after that!_

Rolling onto his back, Gibbs opened his eyes, then rose up on his elbow watching the man pace at the end of the bed. "Not that I don't enjoy the view, but you might wanna put some clothes on."

The voice made Tony stop and stare into the blue eyes already staring at him.

Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's naked body, then back up and he smirked.

Tony looked down at himself, suddenly realizing he was still naked. He jerked the blanket from the bed wrapping it tightly around his waist.

Gibbs managed to hold onto the sheet and keep it over his own naked body. "Tony, I-"

"Wait!" Tony held up the hand not clutching at the blanket. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Um, yeah-" Gibbs nodded. "Some of it, not all though."

Tony's eyes closed as he took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he asked. "Did we-"

"No!" Gibbs bellowed. "God, Tony I wouldn't."

Tony drew his head back furrowing his brow. "I thought you wanted me?"

Gibbs' face mirrored Tony's confused expression. "I do, but not like that."

"We were naked, in bed."

"I tried to get you to go to your room, you wouldn't." Gibbs sighed. "I offered you the bed, you said you'd sleep on the couch."

"I was on the couch." Somehow Tony remembered that.

"Then you climbed into bed with me." Gibbs couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Oh God, I did!" Tony rubbed his aching forehead.

"I wanted to go to the couch."

"I wouldn't let you." Tony's head dropped down as the memory rushed back. "I said-shit."

Gibbs grinned. "Shit was not what you said."

"I am so sorry!" Even knowing how much Gibbs hated apologies, Tony knew Gibbs would accept this one.

"Never thought I needed to learn to deal with temptation by having it naked in my bed."

"I can't believe I said that to you." _He was never drinking again._ Tony promised himself. He turned sideways and looked at Gibbs. "Guess I wasn't that much of a temptation, you resisted."

Gibbs sat back against the head board. "Barely."

"You didn't even touch me."

"No." Gibbs shook his head, then paused. "Well, that's not entirely true."

Tony swallowed hard.

"I woke up at one point with your hand on my ass, I moved it."

Tony flopped back on the bed. "Great, I felt you up in my sleep! Now I have that thought along with the image of your bare ass."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "When did you see my bare ass?"

Chewing at his bottom lip, Tony tipped his head back and looked up at Gibbs. He laughed, the whole situation was too much. "When I woke up, I looked under the cover to see if you were naked."

"Trying to figure out if anything happened?"

"Yeah." Tony laughed again. "At least you were lying on your stomach."

"True." Gibbs sighed. "Would have hated for you to have the image of my hard cock imbedded in your mind."

Tony sat up his mouth open, eyes wide with a look of complete shock on his face.

"You were naked in bed with me, I may have been able to avoid the temptation of touching, but that doesn't mean I didn't have a reaction."

"This is so surreal." Tony still thought this was some sort of dream. "I never thought I would hear you tell me I gave you a hard on."

"I need to tell you something about last night." Gibbs rubbed his hand over his mouth.

Laughing nervously, Tony shook his head. "What could I possibly have done that is worse than making

you face temptation by climbing into bed with you naked, feeling you up, and giving you a hard on?"

"Do you remember what happened right after I kissed you?"

Racking his brain, Tony thought back. The kiss, Gibbs looking upset and disappointed. "Cheering and clapping. Were people watching us?"

"No." Gibbs chuckled. "The cheering and clapping wasn't for us, it was for another couple."

"A couple." Another flash and Tony snapped his fingers. "A wedding, there was some hokey all-night wedding chapel."

Gibbs nodded.

"Okay, so we saw a wedding." Tony shrugged. Another flash. Elvis with a bible standing in front of him and Gibbs. He suddenly held up his hands and saw the silver band on his left ring finger. "What the hell!" He looked down at Gibbs' left hand and saw the matching ring, then glared at Gibbs. "WE GOT MARRIED!"

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" Tony yelled, standing next to the bed.

"We were drunk."

"Drunk?" Tony screamed. "You just said you remembered."

"I said I remembered some things, not all of it."

Tony growled, pounding his fist against his forehead. _Damn it, remember! _The drumming pain shot through his head again and he sat down on the end of the bed. He took a deep breath trying to keep his voice calm. "But you remember getting married."

"Sorta."

Tony rubbed his forehead. "You sorta remember?"

"We decided to go in and watch one of the weddings performed by that stupid fat Elvis."

"Okay." Tony racked his brain and he suddenly looked at Gibbs. "You said it would be funny for us to go up to the altar and pretend. Say some cheesy vows and laugh about it."

"Something like that." Gibbs sighed.

"I signed something." Tony recalled a paper, signing it and laughing.

"A marriage license."

"Son of a bitch." Tony flopped down on the bed. This had to be some nightmare and he was actually still asleep. He pinched his left arm and felt the sting. "This is like some DiNozzo version of The Hangover." Tony's eyes went wide and he touched his face. "I didn't get a face tattoo did I?"

"No." Gibbs snickered.

"Have you actually seen that movie?"

"Yeah, you made me watch it remember?"

"Oh yeah." Tony grinned. "I was surprised you actually laughed at a couple spots."

Gibbs shrugged. "It had its moments."

"One of the rare moments you actually spent alone with me." Tony paused as the memory of the kiss flashed through his mind. "Although, it makes sense now why you were plastered against the far end of the couch."

"You told me Abby and McGee were gonna be there." That was the only reason Gibbs had agreed to go to Tony's apartment that night.

"They were, but then something happened." Tony shook his head. "They had an argument I think."

"I wouldn't have showed up if I knew it was going to be just us."

"Yeah, I know." At least Tony now understood why Gibbs was always reluctant to spend time alone with him. Gibbs had feelings for him, that was going to be a whole other conversation, but right now they needed to deal with this marriage thing. "What are we going to do about this?"

"What do you wanna do?"

Sitting up, Tony stared at Gibbs with a look of utter shock. "What do you mean what do I wanna do about this? We got married in a drunken stupor, are you sure this marriage is even legal?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "It's legal."

"Even though we were both shit faced?"

"Unfortunately, being drunk doesn't excuse or nullify signing your name to a marriage license."

"Right." Tony chuckled. "So we get an annulment. I'm sure the judge will understand, we were drunk, it was stupid and we should never have gotten married. We didn't even have sex." He chuckled again. "Us having sex, come on!"

When Gibbs didn't respond, Tony looked at the man and instantly regretted making the off handed comment.

"I didn't mean-it's not that-" Tony sighed. "It's the situation, it's funny and-"

"We should get dressed." Gibbs went to get up and Tony gently touched his arm. "Don't." He whispered, his entire body instantly responding to the touch.

Tony's hand fell away. "I just wanna understand."

"Understand what?" There was more bite in Gibbs' words than he intended as his gaze narrowed. "How badly I want you? How it's taking every ounce of resolve I have not to rip that blanket off you and explore every inch of your body?" He clenched his jaw. "Believe me, us having sex is something I would have no problem with."

"That didn't come out right." _Why did everything he was saying seem to come out wrong?_

"Forget it."

"I just-" Tony's hands tugged at his hair in frustration. "I can only deal with one thing at a time here and ending this marriage takes precedence over us talking about how we feel."

"Fine." Gibbs got up, clutching the sheet around him as he grabbed some clothes from the closet.

"Gibbs." As Tony said the name the bathroom door slammed closed behind Gibbs. He groaned. This was not how he wanted this conversation to end.

* * *

Emerging from the bathroom, Gibbs immediately noticed the empty room, then the smell of coffee, his coffee. He always brought his own brew on out of town overnight trips. Of course Tony knew that and knew exactly how to make coffee the way he liked it. As much as he tried to avoid sharing a room with Tony on overnight assignments or stakeouts, every once in awhile it couldn't be prevented. So Tony found out about the coffee and learned exactly how much to use to make a perfect cup.

Pouring himself a cup, he dropped down in the chair by the window. He took a sip and smiled, perfect. Leaning back in the chair, he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Somewhere in his drunken mind he had formed a plan last night, but that plan hadn't worked out like he wanted, but then when do alcohol induced plans ever work out. So now he was sitting here regretting everything. The kiss, telling Tony he had deeper feelings than friendship... that wasn't completely true. He didn't regret that kiss, it was what he'd wanted for years and Tony had kissed him back, maybe not with the same passion or feelings that he had, but something was there.

When he opened his eyes they were drawn to his left hand and the band around his finger. He'd never given up on falling in love and getting married again, even figured he'd marry a man. It wasn't that he was hiding that he liked men, he just hadn't had a relationship with a man that reached the level where he wanted to share. He sighed, hard to build a relationship with someone when you're already in love with someone else. That was a part of the truth, he hadn't told Tony. He was already in love with his SFA, his friend, and could hardly remember a time when he wasn't.

If it had been anyone else, Gibbs would have done everything possible to have a relationship, would have tried to seduce the younger man years ago and this morning, but Tony was different. His brow furrowed as the thought settled in his mind. Why was Tony so different? He'd always thought it was because of rule twelve and their friendship, but he'd broken rule twelve before, risked a friendship for a relationship, so why should Tony be any different? He wasn't. When Gibbs wanted someone he went after them, one hundred percent and didn't give up until he knew for certain a relationship wasn't possible. Right now, there were too many unanswered questions when it came to Tony, and he couldn't just give up.

Picking up his phone, Gibbs searched his contacts for a number he hadn't called in years. He smirked before he hit send and the call rang through. "It's Gibbs, I need a favor."

* * *

Gibbs was just about to call Tony when there was a knock at the door. He looked out the peep hole, then opened it. "I was gonna call you."

"I called, sent over an annulment request, and got an appointment with the judge in an hour." Tony glanced at his watched. "We should probably go, takes little over a half hour to get there."

"Sure." Gibbs nodded. "Let me grab my wallet."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Thanks for the coffee this morning." It was the first words either of them had spoken since they'd gotten into the cab together. They were now sitting outside a judge's chambers, waiting to get in for their appointment.

"Figured after the morning you had, you could use it." Tony's voice was friendly, pleasant, but he still didn't look at Gibbs.

"I've had worse."

Tony jerked his head to the side and looked at Gibbs, then just laughed. "Really?" He was still laughing. "I definitely wanna hear that story."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo?" A clerk came out and called their names.

They stood up and made their way toward the clerk.

"Go right in." The clerked nodded as he opened the door to the judge's chambers.

Stepping inside, the judge was sitting at his desk staring at a file. Looking up, he glanced at the two men. "Sit." He tipped his chin toward the chairs in front of his desk.

Once they were both seated, the judge closed the file and leaned back in his chair, pen in hand. "You're here for an annulment?"

"Yes." Tony said as Gibbs nodded.

"I read the request." The judge paused, tapping the end of the pen against his lips as he glance back and forth between the two men. "You were both drunk?"

They nodded in unison.

"Happens a lot in Vegas." The judge smirked. "People get drunk, see a wedding chapel and suddenly think happily ever after comes from an Elvis look alike. I see it all the time."

Tony grinned, then saw the smirk fade from the judges face.

"What I don't see all the time is federal agents behaving like every other idiotic tourist." Tossing down the pen, the judge put his elbows on the desk.

"Sir, I know-" The judge held up his hand, stopping Tony in mid sentence.

"You can have the annulment... on Monday morning after you've had the weekend to consider how your behavior in my city, reflects poorly on your positions." The judge paused. "And you'll come in here Monday morning remorseful for your actions."

"We're leaving on a plane back to D.C. in three hours!" Tony snapped.

"I'm not stopping you, just be back here Monday morning." He looked over at Gibbs. "Anything you want to say?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I've seen more powerful men than you throw their weight around."

"I'm sure you have Agent Gibbs." The judge smiled a cocky smile of contempt. "But right now the power of my pen on this annulment paper outweighs your badge." He leaned back in his chair. "And since I'm sure neither of you want this to be a public issue, you won't be challenging my decision."

Standing up, Gibbs looked at Tony. "Let's go."

This had to be some strategy, this wasn't like Gibbs. Normally he would have a sharp tongued come back that would convince the judge to sign the annulment papers. "You're just going to let this go?"

"Yes."

Tony cocked his head, staring at Gibbs with a look of utter confusion. "Well I'm not." He turned to the judge. "We made a mistake, a stupid mistake, and I apologize for that, but I'm sure if you know we're Federal Agents, you know this isn't our normal behavior and we understand that this is inappropriate conduct. It will never happen again."

"I'm sure it won't." The judge agreed. "And on Monday the mistake you both made will be nullified."

Shaking his head, Tony balked. "This is ridiculous."

"If you'd like instead of Monday we can handle this next Friday."

Tony's mouth dropped open.

"Tony." Gibbs leaned towards the younger man. "Let it go. It's two days."

"I can't believe you're okay with this!" Tony snapped. "He's obviously a narcissistic power monger, just fucking with us!"

Gibbs glanced at the judge then back at Tony, seeing the angry glare the judge was giving the younger man. "Maybe, but he's right. We have no authority here or over any of this."

"And you're not going to do a thing to fight it, call in a favor or anything?"

"No." Gibbs barked. "Not over something like this."

"Of course not, because what's two days right?" He shook his head. "No sense arguing because when Leroy Jethro Gibbs has his mind set on something, nothing and no one can change it!" Tony turned and stormed out of the room.

Gibbs dropped his head back and took a deep breath.

"I'll see you two on Monday, Special Agent Gibbs." The judge said grabbing the file for his next case. "Maybe by then your _husband_ will have calmed down and see the error of his ways."

Picking up his head, Gibbs looked at the judge. "Somehow I'm starting to doubt that."

* * *

As Gibbs stepped outside, he saw Tony sitting on a bench just down from the building. He walked over and sat down, knowing Tony would speak.

"This is a mess." Tony groaned then glared at Gibbs. "Why aren't you more upset about this?"

"Getting upset isn't going to change anything."

"I guess not." It wouldn't help, but Tony had expected more of a reaction from Gibbs.

"Want me to go back in and cause a scene?" Gibbs tried not to smirk.

"No." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna stay." Gibbs leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "We're not on call this weekend, I'll take a vacation day Monday, leave later on Monday after the annulment."

"Are you serious?" Gibbs never took vacation.

Gibbs nodded. "Why go back to D.C. and have to come back in a couple days?"

"I might as well stay too." Tony had almost as much vacation built up as Gibbs.

"If that's what you want."

"Are you willing to actually talk to me if I stay?" Tony stared at the ground below his feet. "Spend time with me, alone so we can discuss all this."

Gibbs took a deep breath through his nose then let it out through his mouth. "You do understand why it's difficult for me to be alone with you, right?"

Tony nodded.

"Are you sure you understand?"

The question finally made Tony look at Gibbs. "You're in love with me." His voice quivered as he spoke.

"That's part of it." Gibbs' eyes fixed on Tony's.

"And the other part?"

"I want you." Gibbs unconsciously licked his lips. "More than I've ever wanted anyone."

Tony felt his pulse race, felt his body shiver.

"And controlling that can be," Gibbs paused searching for the right word. "Problematic when we're alone."

"Should I be worried?" Tony chuckled taking Gibbs' statement as a joke.

"Yes." Gibbs' gaze was full of lust. "You should."

Tony drew his head back, surprised by the blatant sexuality behind Gibbs' statement and the openness of the older man about his feelings.

"I would never take advantage of you or force you." Gibbs ran his hand across his mouth. "But if I think for a minute there's a chance with you, I would take it, without hesitation."

Tony had no idea how to respond to that, although his first reaction was to make a joke, but he managed to stop himself.

"We should head back." Gibbs stood up, knowing Tony wouldn't respond.

"You go ahead." Tony muttered. "I need to make a few calls."

"Okay."

"I'll call you, when I get back to the hotel."

Gibbs nodded. He knew he'd surprised Tony with his candor and it would take time to sink in, all he could do now was wait.

* * *

"I only have one available room for the weekend." The woman at the front desk stared at the computer then up at Gibbs. "We have another conference starting next week, a lot of people are checking in over the weekend."

"Fine, whatever it is, I'll take it."

"It's a hundred dollars more than your current room."

Gibbs scowled. "Why?"

"It's a suite on the top floor." She tried to sell all the positives. "It has a hot tub, full bar, a-"

"Fine, just do it."

She tapped at the computer keyboard, then handed him a keycard. "Here you go."

Gibbs took the key, grabbed his bags and headed toward the elevator.

* * *

He slid the keycard into the door, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. As he looked around he rolled his eyes. All he ever wanted out of a room was a bed and a coffee maker, this was way more extravagant than he needed or wanted. Making his way into the bedroom, he saw the king bed and the double doors to the closet. Opening one of the doors he tossed his bags inside, slipped off his jacket, and hung it up, then headed back out into the living room. Pulling his phone from his pocket he tossed it on the end table and lay down on the couch. He'd already canceled his flight back to D.C., rescheduled it for Monday afternoon. He had the time, might as well take it. He also let Leon know Tony would be taking a vacation on Monday as well, the Director never even asked why. Normally, Leon had to beg the two of them to take vacation, he wasn't going to bother asking why they were taking it now.

When his phone started ringing, he reached over and picked it up. When he saw the caller id he pushed a button, sending the call to voice mail. He didn't want to deal with Abby right now. Hopefully, Tony talked to the team and made up some lame excuse as to why the two of them weren't going back to D.C. with everyone. If Tony hadn't, he'd explain later. He tossed the phone on the coffee table and lay back on the couch. Closing his eyes, he prayed he'd fall asleep for awhile and forget all this. Then when Tony called, they would go from there.

His mind had just started to slip into the darkness when a soft knocking at the door drew him back. He was about to ignore it, when the knocking grew louder. Climbing off the couch, he went to the door and looked out the peephole.

"Damn it." He grumbled. So much for giving specific orders for the front desk not to tell anyone he was here or give out his room number. "Thought you were going to call?"

"You can close the door and I'll call you." Tony gave a small smile.

Stepping aside, Gibbs let Tony in.

"Nice room." Tony said as he glanced around the living room, sitting area and kitchenette. He looked at Gibbs. "Seems a little extravagant for you."

"It is." Gibbs closed the door and walked into the kitchen. "Beer?"

"God no." Tony groaned. He didn't even want to smell alcohol at this point.

"Bottled water?"

"Yeah." Heading towards the kitchenette, Tony stood at the counter separating the kitchenette and living room. "Thanks." He said taking the bottle of water offered to him.

"I talked to Vance, took care of Monday."

"Figured you would." Tony opened the water and took a swig. "I let the team know I was staying."

"What excuse did you give?" Gibbs asked.

"Said I ran into a frat brother." Tony paused. "I didn't say anything about you, didn't know what you'd wanna say."

"I'll deal with it later." Gibbs leaned back against the counter and looked at Tony. "If you wanna talk, talk. You seem like you have something to say."

"Yeah." Tony chuckled nervously picking at the label on the water bottle. "I was really drunk last night."

"I know."

"But you weren't." As he said it Tony's gaze slowly came up and locked on Gibbs. "I know you better than that. You were never drunk enough to not remember."

Gibbs' hands clutched at the counter behind him.

"This wasn't a drunken mistake, you knew what you were doing."

There was no anger in Tony's voice, no animosity, instead the voice was calm with a hint of confusion.

"That's why you weren't upset that the judge was making us wait till Monday." Tony had figured it out on the cab ride back to the hotel. "You would never let someone abuse their power like that, especially some low life judge, unless it gave you something you needed."

"And what do I need?" Gibbs asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Time."

"Time." Gibbs nodded. "So what, I think given a few days I can seduce you into men, make you love me or just fuck you and get it out of my system?"

Tony felt his mouth go dry and he cleared his throat. "I'm not sure what you think you'll accomplish."

Pushing himself away from the counter, Gibbs stepped up to the bar across from Tony. "What do you hope I'm planning to accomplish?"

"I don't know." Tony's voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes you do." Gibbs paused. "You just can't admit it." He walked around the bar and before he took another step into the living room he felt the hand on his arm and stopped. His gaze traveled from the hand touching him up Tony's arm and to the young man's face.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss." Again, Tony's voice was soft and low. "How it felt, how I felt, and what I could feel it meant to you."

"I've thought about how that kiss would feel for a long time." Gibbs sighed. "A _very_ long time."

"When you kissed me, I was shocked, surprised, flabbergasted and completely confused." Tony shook his head. "I didn't know how to deal with it, or what to say or do. I made it all a joke, because that's how I deal with something I can't handle. You know me, joke and laugh it off."

Gibbs knew all too well how Tony hid behind the humor to avoid facing something that had a deep emotional aspect, but then he had his own screwed up ways of dealing with emotional things. "And now that you've had time to think about it, how do you feel?"

"Scared to death." Tony let out a breathless sigh as his hand drifted from Gibbs' arm.

"Scared of me?"

Tony nodded. "But not just you, but how I feel about you."

"How do you feel about me?" Gibbs took a step towards Tony, but didn't touch him, even though he wanted to with every fiber of his being.

Staring up at the ceiling, Tony couldn't believe he was about to admit this when he could barely admit it to himself. "I have always been attracted to you, but um, I never considered acting on it." He chuckled nervously as he glanced at Gibbs. "For countless reasons."

"Let's see. Because I'm your boss?" Gibbs watched as Tony nodded. "Your friend?" Another nod. He took a step and brought the two of them toe to toe. "A man?" This time the nod was slower and Tony's eyes were focused on the floor. Putting a finger under Tony's chin, Gibbs forced Tony to look at him. "And it bothers you that you're attracted to a man?"

Tony shook his head his body involuntarily leaning towards Gibbs. "It's not about you being a man... it's about you being you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Tony."

"You are..." Tony's fingers caressed over Gibbs' cheek. "The one person that knows me and all the baggage that I come with, why would you possible want to love me?"

Gibbs sighed as Tony's touch left him. "Knowing you is why I love you."

Trying to hold back the wave of emotion washing over him, Tony took a deep breath. "No one's ever loved me for me, the real me."

"Well I do." Gibbs' hand found Tony's and he entwined their fingers. "And I need to know what you want from me?"

"Patience and understanding." Tony squeezed their joined hands.

Gibbs' brow furrowed, slightly confused by the answer

"This is all completely new to me... I've never been with a man in any way." Tony felt inexperienced and awkward, like a virgin again. "I need time with you to figure everything out, and I don't know how long that will take. Are you okay with that?" He bit at his lip as his gaze danced between the steel blue eyes and the lips he wanted to kiss.

Gibbs' fingers traced a path down Tony's jaw line and across his bottom lip. "Absolutely." He was rewarded with that heart stopping DiNozzo smile.

"Do you think you can stop yourself from just throwing me down and taking me?" Tony asked still smiling.

Leaning closer, Gibbs' lips gently brushed across Tony's cheek, then whispered in his ear. "Believe me, if I couldn't control myself, I'd have thrown you down and taken you years ago." Pulling back, he saw Tony's eyes slowly open. "And I had a perfect opportunity to take you last night, and I did just fine avoiding temptation."

"Yes you did." Tony sighed. "But now the temptation is completely different. It's no longer about not being able to have me..." He leaned in, his lips almost touching Gibbs'. "But _when_ you can have me." He went to seize Gibbs' lips, and was stopped by the strong hand clutching at the back of his neck.

Gibbs normally blue eyes were now only a halo of color, the desire having taken hold. "I will have you and when I do... I'll never let you go." This time, he held nothing back when he kissed Tony. All the desire, the want, the need, and the unquenchable hunger he'd carried around all these years manifested in this kiss. It was spurred on by Tony's hands circling his body and clawing up his back, with a greedy eagerness that made Gibbs growl into the kiss. His hand on Tony's neck tightened forcing the kiss to deepen, his other hand wrapped around Tony's waist and jerking their upper bodies together. He wanted to feel as much of Tony as possible.

A kiss had never felt like this. Tony's entire body hummed, his mind forgot how to process anything but the sensation of the lips on his. Their bodies were crushed so tightly together that he could feel Gibbs' heart beating against his own chest in an erratic heavy rhythm. He didn't want it to end, urged his body to ignore the cry for air from his aching lungs, he gave in only when he started to feel lightheaded. He struggled against Gibbs' vice like grip, finally severing their lips and gasping for air.

"Did you check out?"

"Yeah."

Gibbs shook his head. "Then you have a problem."

"What?"

"I took the last available room in the hotel." Gibbs sighed. "Too bad."

Tony shrugged. "There are other hotels."

"True." Gibbs nodded. "Or you could stay with me."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Gibbs glanced over at the couch. "Couch folds out."

"You're going to make your husband sleep on the fold out couch?" Tony chuckled.

"Yes." Gibbs smirked.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Tony sighed. "We slept in the same bed last night, both of us naked, you're still my husband, and I have to sleep on the foldout sofa bed?"

Gibbs nodded.

"This is how you spent your honeymoons, isn't it?"

Laughing, Gibbs nodded. "One or two of them."

"The fold out's fine." Because even though he might have argued to sleep in the bed, Tony didn't think he was ready to share a bed with Gibbs again, not yet.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the great reviews. So excited that everyone is enjoying the story :)_

_Again thanks to Srienia for all her hard work as my beta reader. So appreciate you!_

_ ##########_

"You can just set them inside." Tony said, letting the hotel attendant in to set his bags down. "Thanks." He handed the man a tip and then closed the door as the man left. He grinned at Gibbs. "I know I have to sleep on the couch, but would it be okay if I put my clothes in the bedroom closet?"

"Sure."

Taking his bags into the bedroom, he opened the closet door, hung up his garment bag, and stuffed his other bag inside. "Nice closet." Tony mumbled to himself.

"Figured you'd like that." Gibbs said, leaning against the door frame.

Tony glanced over at the bed, then back to Gibbs. "Nice big bed too. King, better than the double in the other room."

Gibbs nodded.

"You need to talk to Abby." Tony sighed. "She asked about you when we talked."

"She called earlier."

"She only called once?" Tony chuckled. "I'm shocked."

"Me too." Gibbs snickered.

"You better call and leave a message before the plane lands or she'll have NCIS, the FBI and the CIA out looking for you."

"I will." The last thing Gibbs needed was a freaked out Abby searching for him. "Lunch?"

"Definitely." Tony groaned. "My stomach's finally settled down."

"I'll call Abby and we can go." Gibbs turned and disappeared back into the living room.

Tony made his way into the adjoining bathroom. He glanced at himself in the mirror, then ran his hands through his hair. His head was spinning, he couldn't think clearly, couldn't find solid ground, this whole situation had his world turned completely upside down. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd be in this situation. A situation where he was mad with desire, yet petrified by it at the same time. He dropped his head down and took a deep breath. Wanting a man had never entered his mind till Gibbs and even then it was just a fantasy. A fantasy he had now and then, a fantasy he told himself was just a fleeting attraction and curiosity. Who hadn't had a fantasy about their boss? How could you not fantasize about Gibbs... Gibbs was sexy and intelligent and those eyes... eyes that looked at you and saw right through all the bullshit. Just a look from Gibbs could turn him into a quivering pile of jello, even though he'd never let Gibbs know that. There was a lot he didn't let Gibbs know when it came to how he felt about the older man.

Yet here he was. Gibbs had kissed him, they were married, and Gibbs was in love with him. Now they were sharing a hotel room, spending a weekend alone together, and Tony still wasn't sure if it was the best thing that had ever happened to him or the most terrifying. Suddenly he felt the presence in the room. Looking up into the mirror he saw the reflection of the man standing a few steps behind him. He held his breath as Gibbs took the last few steps up to him.

Gibbs placed his hands on the sink next to Tony's, their eyes locked in the mirror. "There's no rush,

we'll go as slow as you want." He paused. "I love you, there's no expiration on that."

There it was. That stare, those blue eyes seeing through all the bullshit and knowing exactly what Tony was thinking.

"Tony, you can't do or say anything wrong as long as you're honest with me." Gibbs' eyes still stared at Tony's in the mirror. He felt the brush of fingers, then Tony's hands on top of his and their fingers entwined.

Taking a slow steady breath, Tony whispered. "I want you to kiss me." He went to release Gibbs' hands and felt the fingers grip his tightly, holding his hands in place. His eyes watched the reflection in the mirror as Gibbs' head dipped down and warm lips feathered down the side of his neck, then back up brushing against his earlobe. As the hot breath whispered across his ear, his eyes involuntarily closed and his head dropped back against Gibbs' shoulder. Their entwined hands were moved, one wrapped around his waist, the other rested against the center of his chest.

The soft kisses turned to gentle nips, causing Tony's skin to cover in goose bumps. "Jethro." Tony moaned squeezing their entwined hands.

His name falling from Tony's lips caused Gibbs to growl as he tried to control the beast inside that desperately wanted Tony. His lips pressed a kiss to Tony's jugular then bit down, feeling the erratic pulse against his teeth and lips. He tugged their bodies closer together, but feeling the body tremble against him, concern set in, unsure if the trembling was out of desire or fear. Tenderly, he kissed back up Tony's neck, then drew back and looked at Tony's reflection in the mirror. The younger man's eyes were closed, his chest rising in slow shallow breaths, face flushed red. The erotic vision was more moving than any fantasy Gibbs had ever had about Tony.

Tony's eyes fluttered open, meeting the stare from the glazed over blue eyes. "Definitely not what I had in mind when I asked you to kiss me."

Gibbs held his breath.

"So much better." Tony sighed.

"Let's get some lunch."

Tony nodded with a smile.

* * *

"All the restaurants in Vegas and this is where you choose." Gibbs shook his head.

"The Bellagio Buffet is rated the best in Vegas." Tony said before taking a bite from the overflowing plate in front of him.

"Thought you might want something more-" Gibbs paused not sure how to word this.

Tony grinned. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are you trying to wine and dine me?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I just don't think of a buffet as a date kinda restaurant."

"Is that what this is? A date?"

Picking up his fork, Gibbs stabbed a piece of steak from his plate. "Patients and understand, is what you wanted. We need to see what happens, to me that involves dating."

"So are you trying to woo me?" Tony smirked, popping a piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Woo you?" Gibbs snickered. "I'm not that old."

Tony chuckled. "Right." He smiled. "So do I get to learn about the enigma that is Jethro Gibbs?"

"I'm not an enigma." Rolling his eyes, Gibbs sighed. "I work, I go home, build or carve something with wood, sleep and start all over again."

"There's more to you than that."

"You know me better than most." That was the truth. Tony was one of the select few Gibbs had let in, at least to a small extent.

"Okay." Tony thought of what he really knew about Gibbs. "You feed that cat that always shows up at your back door, you love junk food even though you are always carrying around fruit at work. Bourbon and coffee, obviously."

"Obviously." Gibbs smirked.

"You love to read, you drink tea some nights even though you don't like people to know, oh and there's the honey dust." Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey!" Gibbs snapped playfully. "You're the one that sent it. I just happen to like it."

"Didn't know about the men though."

"Only a couple people do."

Fornell had to be one of them, maybe Ducky. Tony took a sip of his water. "So what, you're bi or do you actually prefer men and just stay in the closet?"

Leaning back in his chair, Gibbs sighed. He knew this conversation was coming. "Prefer men. Never had a relationship where we reached the point of sharing."

"But you've had relationships with men?"

Gibbs nodded.

Tony suddenly laughed and pointed at Gibbs. "Three or four years ago, I showed up at your house, you were in the basement with a guy." He knew something was hinky that night. "You said he was an old Marine buddy."

"He was."

"But he was more than that." Tony shook his head. "Did I interrupt?"

"Sorta."

"I thought something was hinky, but _that_ didn't cross my mind." Tony paused, remembering the man that had been there. "He was young, gorgeous, built like a brick wall."

"He's not that young." Gibbs scoffed.

"Oh come on, he had to be mid twenties!"

"Thirty."

"How long did you date?" Tony asked.

"We saw each other a couple years."

Glancing at his plate, Tony then looked up at Gibbs again. "Did you love him?"

"No."

"Is that why it ended?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Maybe, I'm not sure."

"He ended it?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"He didn't offer an explanation and you're not the type to ask?"

Another nod.

"Anyone since him?" _God, why was he even asking these questions?_

"No." Gibbs amended his statement. "There have been women, no men."

"Why no men?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I think you know why."

"Wow. Can't be with another man because you're in love with me." Tony grinned. "Pretty big ego boost."

"Like you need an ego boost." Gibbs balked.

"When it comes to you I do." There was an uneasiness in Tony's voice.

"Even after what I told you earlier, you're still scared?" This fear still had Gibbs confused and concerned. He could understand being scared about the sex part, especially if since Tony hadn't had any experience, but this part, them just spending time together. This was what Tony had wanted, so where was the fear coming from? He had made it clear, he wasn't going to push.

Tony picked up his glass and took a long drink, coating his dry mouth before he spoke. "What if I can't do this?"

"You seemed fine in the bathroom earlier."

"I was." Tony stared at his glass. "But that was all you. You taking charge, you turning me on."

"Which turns me on."

"And I'm glad." Tony leaned in towards Gibbs, his hand on the table, keeping his voice low. "But do you always want to have to take the lead?"

Gibbs' eyebrows went up.

Tony shook his head and chuckled. "Let me rephrase that. _I_ don't want you to always have to take the lead."

"Believe me I know you won't let that happen." Gibbs' finger tips touched Tony's on the table. "Although you're comfortable with me taking the lead right now, that won't last." His fingers brushed over Tony's hand. "I know you. It won't take you long to realize experience doesn't have anything to do with making me want you or your ability to take the lead." He pulled his hand away and smile. "Now eat."

"Fine." Tony took a bite and swallowed. "But since this is a date, I get to decide what we do next."

"Great." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Naked show girls."

Tony smirked. "Oh, naked show girls are not high on my list right now."

"Chippendales has a show here." Gibbs chuckled.

"Oh no." Tony shook his head. "Knowing your preferences now and having seen that young guy in your basement, I'd be afraid you'd run off with one of the dancers."

Gibbs grinned. "Only if you were one of them."

"Really?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "You do have it bad."

* * *

Tony shifted in his seat trying to stay focused on the comedian on stage, but the truth was that paying attention to the performer was the last thing on his mind. All he could think about was that kiss in the bathroom and their conversation at dinner. He had hoped this would be a distraction, but instead he was fidgeting in his chair and constantly glancing at Gibbs, who was just staring at the stage. He scanned the four walls around the packed crowd, his attention suddenly drawn to a door toward the back of the room. Now or never, he had to do something before he went completely crazy. He grabbed Gibbs' hand and the older man turned to him.

"Come with me." Tony smiled, pulling Gibbs from the seat and practically dragging him toward the door marked 'Exit Stairs'.

As they stepped into the stairwell, Gibbs chuckled. "If you wanted to leave, you just had to say so."

Without a word Tony shoved Gibbs against the wall, both hands on the older man's chest. As green eyes locked on steely blue, he felt Gibbs' chest start to rise and fall in quick shallow breaths. He pressed his lips to Gibbs', it was brief, giving Gibbs no time to respond. Then another, and another till Gibbs was trying desperately to hold on to each kiss.

Gibbs wanted to speak, say something, but his rational mind was quickly slipping away.

"I needed to kiss you." Tony tugged the shirt from Gibbs' pants. "Touch you." His lips crushed down on Gibbs', greedily feasting from the soft lips. He felt the hands latch on to his hips and he let his hands slip under Gibbs' shirt and caress across the taut stomach.

Moaning into the kiss, Gibbs body shuddered at the touch. "Tony."

"Something wrong?" Tony asked as his hands crawled up Gibbs' chest.

"This is the Bellagio, a casino, with cameras everywhere."

Tony scanned the stairwell. "I don't see any."

"Doesn't mean they're not there."

Finding Gibbs' right nipple, Tony gently pinched it between two fingers and felt it harden under his touch.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned, his head dropping back against the wall.

"Like that?"

"Yes." Gibbs' grip on Tony's hips tightened.

"So warm." Tony sighed as his hands crawled back down Gibbs' chest. "You feel so good."

Gibbs' conscience nagged at him, telling him to stop this, but he couldn't.

Tony's lips descended to Gibbs' throat, licking his way up to Gibbs' chin. "Tastes so good." Another whisper of a kiss to Gibbs' lips.

Wanting more, Gibbs tried to capture Tony's lips, only to have Tony pull his head away and remove his hands from Gibbs' body.

Shaking his head, Tony jerked Gibbs' hands from his hips and slid them down the wall to the sides of Gibbs' body. "Leave them there." Slowly, Tony let Gibbs' hands go, and when they stayed in place, he returned his hands under Gibbs' shirt. This time scratching up Gibbs' ribcage.

Gibbs moaned, his body again reacting to the touch.

Pressing his lips to Gibbs' ear, Tony whispered. "Still worried about those cameras?"

"Depends."

Pulling back, Tony stared at Gibbs. "On what?"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "On just how far you plan to take this."

Tony's eyes leered down Gibbs' body, stopping at the bulge in Gibbs' pants before traveling back up. "I'm not gonna drop to my knees and suck your hard cock if that's what you're thinking."

The words alone made Gibbs' cock twitch.

Gently, Tony let his body make contact with Gibbs', his own hard cock brushing against Gibbs'.

"And your cock is so very hard."

Gibbs' hands balled into fists as he forced himself not to grab Tony.

Rubbing his cock into Gibbs', Tony heard the guttural growl. He purred against Gibbs' ear. "You really aren't gonna push are you?"

"No." Gibbs hissed through gritted teeth.

"You have amazing control."

"When I have to."

Taking Gibbs' arms from the wall, Tony put them around his waist, placing Gibbs' hands on his ass and felt them squeeze his ass cheeks. Then he seized Gibbs' lips again, crushing their bodies together against the wall. It was amazing, the fire between them that he had created, the feel of Gibbs' hands on his ass forcing their hard cocks together. His tongue slipped across Gibbs' lips, tasting the always present coffee. Gibbs broke the kiss, panting for breath.

"Stop." Gibbs begged as he tried to catch his breath. "Please."

"Losing that control?" Tony smirked, surprised Gibbs hadn't already thrown him against the wall and taken control. The smirk fell away as he felt the hand clutch at the back of his head and the arm close like a vice around his waist.

"Not in the way you think." Gibbs scoffed, praying his grip on Tony would keep the younger man still.

It took a moment for the meaning to register, but when it did, Tony swallowed hard. "That's all it takes, to make you wanna come?"

"I told you." Gibbs took a deep breath. "You turn me on. Jesus Tony, I've wanted you so long that anything you do is gonna make me wanna come."

"Then let me go." Tony whispered. "Let me finish what I started."

Slowly, Gibbs shook his head. "This is not the time or place."

Tony stared at Gibbs as if he was going to protest, but then nodded.

"So are you over your fear, now that you realize you can take the lead and make my cock hard?"

Tony's gaze fell to Gibbs' chest. "Actually, I'm more scared now."

Putting a finger under Tony's chin, Gibbs brought the green eyes back to his. "Why?"

"Because now I know the power I have over you." Tony's hand caressed Gibbs' check. "That's scary, in a whole different way."

"Yeah." Gibbs knew the power Tony had over him, long before this started. He completely let go of Tony and ran his hands down his face.

"Does that scare you, me knowing that?" He stared into the lust filled blue eyes.

Gibbs didn't respond.

"It does scare you?"

"Scared isn't the right word." Gibbs sighed.

"What is the right word?

Gibbs thought about not answering again, but he knew Tony wouldn't let it go. "Worry, concern, apprehension."

Tony laced their hands together. "Why?"

"Because I could get hurt." Gibbs swallowed hard. "And I don't like being in that position."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Tony paused. "At least not on purpose."

"I know." Gibbs sighed.

"You think I'm gonna walk away." Tony took a step back. "You think I'm going to decide this isn't what I want."

"It's a possibility."

"There are hundreds, probably thousands of possibilities." Tony folded his arms across his chest "Why are you focused on a negative one?"

"Because I'm a realist."

"No, you're being a pessimist." Tony shook his head. "And that's not like you."

Gibbs shrugged. "Maybe I've learned over the years."

"I take a step forward, you take a step back? Is that how it's gonna be?"

"You asked, I'm being honest." Tony might be scared, but Gibbs had his own issues.

"So why even do it?" The annoyance was evident in Tony's voice. "Why waste your time with me?"

Gibbs wanted to respond, but he didn't.

"Fine." Opening the door, Tony went to step out and a hand on his arm jerked him back. The door closed and he was slammed up against it.

The blue eyes glared at Tony. "I'm not wasting my time with you."

"You said there was no expiration date on your love, but you're putting one on this relationship." Tony glared back. "That doesn't make sense."

Gibbs clenched his jaw.

"We've barely started and you're thinking of the end."

"I'm not used to being in this position." Gibbs growled. "Being the one already so invested emotionally, wanting someone, needing someone so much and I-" He stopped.

"The first time I realized I was attracted to you, felt something for you was on the Enterprise." Tony remembered it all too well. "The case we worked with Burley." He paused. "I had no clue what I was feeling, not until we were leaving and Burley talked to me."

Gibbs' brow furrowed.

"He told me you called him Steve or something, for like two years, never looked at him. He told me that because he knew" Tony took a deep breath. "I was jealous... jealous of how close you two were, that he was there before me, of everything."

"There was nothing between-"

"I know that." Tony chuckled. "I never thought there was anything between you, he was just circling my territory and I didn't like it."

Gibbs' grip on Tony's arm loosened.

"When I got home that night-" Tony took a deep breath as he admitted something else he never thought he would. "It was the first night I masturbated thinking about you."

Gibbs' voice was a whisper. "What did you think about?"

Tony could feel the heat radiating from Gibbs' body. He reached out, playing with a button in the middle of Gibbs' shirt. "You had me against a wall in this little nook of the ship." He licked his lips. "You had opened my pants and pulled out my cock." He moaned softly. "You were jacking me off, whispering in my ear how you couldn't wait to get me home and fuck me."

Dropping his forehead against Tony's, Gibbs closed his eyes seeing the vision clearly.

"Burley stumbled upon us and you didn't stop." Tony smiled. "You just kept stroking me as you looked over at him... it was like you were telling him, he was nothing and I was what you had been waiting for."

"You were exactly what I had been waiting for." Opening his eyes, Gibbs stared at Tony. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because don't you dare tell me I'm not invested emotionally in this." Tony snapped grabbing Gibbs' face with both hands. "I may not be at the same point you are, but I'm invested. Got it?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Now that that is settled, your date would like a drink and I'm thinking there is a slot machine with my name on it."

* * *

"Hey Henry, look at this." The security guard pointed towards one of the top screens in front of them.

"What is it now Paul?" Henry sighed.

"Love birds in stairwell three." Paul laughed. "Just your kind."

"Nice." Henry stared at the screen. "Ten bucks says he's on his knees in two minutes."

"I'll take that bet." Paul shook his head. "No way, the older guy knows there're cameras."

"After that kiss he doesn't care." Henry started to laugh. "Damn, it's moments like these I wish we had sound."

"You might as well give me my ten bucks." Paul smirked. "Only got a couple seconds."

Henry pulled out his wallet and picked out a ten then slammed it into the awaiting palm. "I thought for sure."

"You always think someone's going down on someone."

* * *

"You've been at this for almost two hours and nothing." Gibbs was sitting at a slot machine next to Tony.

"You've only played like ten bucks, bored already?"

"I was bored an hour and a half ago." Gibbs balked.

Tony leaned over. "I only have five bucks left, I'll finish this and we can go." He winked then pressed the button and the flaming sevens started to spin. A few seconds later, they stopped and blazing flames flashed on the screen and a blue light blinked above the machine.

"I won!" Tony screamed, jumping off the seat. "A thousand dollars."

"What?" Gibbs stood up.

"I won." Tony threw his arms around Gibbs, then kissed him hard on the lips. "God, sorry." He was about to step back when Gibbs' arms enveloped him.

"Don't ever be sorry for kissing me."

"See?" Tony smiled putting his arms around Gibbs' neck. "You're my good luck charm."

"If you say so." Gibbs snickered

"Means I have to keep you."

"And keep me close." Gibbs smirked, tugging Tony closer.

"Very close." Tony grinned.

"And since I'm such good luck, you're buying dinner."

"I can handle that." Tony reached over and hit the cash out button and grabbed the slip of paper that slid out. He held it up. "Let's go cash this in."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm stuffed and exhausted." Tony groaned as he dropped down on the couch.

"I'm with you on the exhausted." Gibbs said as he locked the door and sloughed off his jacket.

"Think our little binge last night is catching up with us?"

"Yeah." Gibbs strolled into the bedroom, came back out carrying a couple pillows and blanket, then tossed them on the end of the couch.

"You going to bed?"

Gibbs nodded. "Exhausted remember?"

"Right."

"Come on." Gibbs held out his hand to Tony. "I'll help you get the bed ready."

Taking the offered hand, Tony stood up. "I think I can make a bed myself."

"Okay." Gibbs lips brushed across Tony's. "Good night."

"Night." Tony smiled.

Gibbs walked into the bedroom telling himself not to look back.

Once the bedroom door closed behind Gibbs, Tony blew out a long breath. _This was ridiculous._ He grabbed the pillows and blanket, setting them on the coffee table, then pulled the cushions from the couch. All he could think about was Gibbs in bed. Pushing the coffee table out of the way, he folded out the bed, put on the sheet and threw the pillows down. Removing his shirt he tossed it on the coffee table as he kicked off his shoes. He started to unzip his pants and paused, then rolled his eyes and pushed them down his legs, they joined his shirt on the table. Flopping down onto the bed he pulled the blanket up to his waist, then closed his eyes.

An hour later he was still lying there, eyes closed, yet wide awake. He was wound too tightly and horny as hell. His shoulders started to shake as the laughter broke. He was sleeping on the couch because Gibbs was concerned about not being able to resist temptation, yet here he was, wanting nothing more than to be wrapped in Gibbs' arms feeling that hard cock against his ass. He smashed his palm against his forehead. Great, now he was horny and hard. _Don't do this. Don't do this._ He repeated the thought like a mantra even as his hand brushed back and forth over his stomach._ Gibbs' hand around his cock, like that first fantasy. Stroking him hard and fast. Gibbs' cock thrusting against his ass._

Tony bit his lower lip to stifle a moan as his hand wrapped around his cock. _Gibbs' voice in his ear... the sexy, husky voice whispering for him to come, begging for him to come._ He groaned as his hand reached the base of his cock then slowly stroked up to the head then back down. Pushing the blanket off his body, he rocked his hips as he worked faster over his cock. _The taste of Gibbs' lips on his, coffee, Bourbon. Then Gibbs' lips nibbling down his neck._

"God yes." The words dripped from Tony's lips, too lost in his thoughts to realize he was speaking out loud. "Jethro, make me come."

The light on the end table clicked on and Tony's eyes shot open. His hand stopped, but stayed wrapped around his cock as he stared up into the steel blue eyes.

Gibbs climbed into the bed and laid on his side next to Tony. "Don't stop. I wanna watch you."

"I-" The sentence went unfinished as Gibbs' lips pressed against Tony's ear.

"Please." Gibbs sighed. "I want you to come for me."

Closing his eyes, Tony's hand gradually started stroking back up his cock.

Gibbs' watched the way Tony's hand slid up over the shaft, stopping at the head, giving it a quick pump then back down to the base. He memorized and learned the rhythm and the way Tony liked to be touched. His own cock was hard and begging for attention, the head trying to slip out of the slit in his boxers. He looked at Tony's face, mouth slightly moaning, lips and cheeks flushed. "So sexy watching you jack off, my cock is so hard."

Opening his eyes, Tony met Gibbs' gaze, then skimmed down Gibbs' body stopping as he saw Gibbs' hand rubbing his own cock through the boxers. He stared back into Gibbs' eyes.

"Tell me I can touch you." Gibbs begged his mouth practically watering.

"Touch me, please."

Gibbs' hand left his cock and reached between Tony's legs gently squeezing the younger man's neglected balls.

"Oh fuck yes!" Tony howled, his free hand reaching out and clutching Gibbs' bicep.

"Are you close?"

"Yes." Tony whimpered. "So close."

Gibbs placed his hand over Tony's, both hands working in tandem over Tony's cock.

"Jethro!" Tony gasped. "Oh God."

"That's it." Gibbs growled. "Come for me."

Tony's eyes closed again as he threw his head back, mouth gaping open to scream, but there was only silence as he came, thrusting into the hands around his cock. He felt the thick warm fluid on his stomach and running through his fingers, their fingers, as his body convulsed then melted down into the mattress.

Gibbs placed a kiss under Tony's earlobe, then whispered. "Watching you come like that has to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Still lost in the orgasm filled haze, Tony felt the bed shift, then felt the rough tongue lick up his stomach. His eyes fluttered open and gazed down seeing Gibbs' tongue lick a path through the come coating his stomach, then draw back. The erotic vision made Tony's body shudder again.

Crawling up Tony's body, Gibbs gazed down into the glazed over green eyes. "I needed to taste you."

Tony's hand latched on to the back of Gibbs' neck and crushed their lips together, his tongue forced its way into Gibbs' mouth, their tongues meeting and tasting himself there. When their lips parted, he shook his head. "You are a kinky, dirty old man."

Dipping down, Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "If you think that's kinky and dirty, then you better throw me out of this bed right now." Drawing back, Gibbs looked down at Tony.

"I want more."

Gibbs pushed his boxers down just enough to let his hard dripping cock spring free. He placed his left hand on the bed beside Tony's body, the other hand grabbing his cock and stroking hard.

Tony's hands worked their way into Gibbs' boxers and pushed them down over the older man's hips. His hands squeezing Gibbs' ass. "You're gonna come for me... on me."

Gibbs groaned as he jacked off faster. He was already so close.

"I want it, give it to me." Tony ordered as his hands scratched their way up Gibbs' back. "Let me see you come."

"Oh God, Tony!" Gibbs' body started to shake.

"Jethro, please." Tony begged.

"Tony!" Gibbs screamed as he came, the name echoing throughout the room.

Tony felt the release across his chest and stomach, his own cock twitching to life again.

Rolling down on the bed next to Tony, Gibbs struggled to catch his breath.

"That was..." Tony didn't have the right word for it. "Hot, sexy, amazing."

"Yeah it was." But then anything Tony wanted would be amazing to Gibbs.

"Did you come out here because you heard me or was there another reason?"

"I heard muffled noises, thought I heard my name." Gibbs had figured Tony might be dreaming. "Believe me, I wasn't expecting to see you lying here naked with your cock in your hand, that was a pleasant surprise."

"You thought I would just fall asleep?" Even now Tony felt exhausted and rejuvenated at the same time. "I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was you."

"I was having the same problem." Climbing out of bed, Gibbs smiled. "Shower."

"Together?"

Gibbs chuckled and nodded.

* * *

The warm water rained down over them as they just stood there wrapped in each other's arms. It was Tony that broke the silence.

"You never need to ask permission to touch me." Tony's hands danced across the small of Gibbs' back. "You touched my hand, did you really think you needed permission for that?" He pulled back and stared at Gibbs. "And don't tell me you didn't wanna push."

"Your hand was on your cock when I touched it...I just need to be sure you're comfortable with everything as it progresses." Gibbs' fingertips caressed up Tony's back. "I want all of you. I wanna touch every inch of you, experience everything with you, make love to you in every way possible, and we'll do all of that when both of us are ready for it."

"So you don't just wanna throw me down and take me?" Tony watched Gibbs' face for a reaction.

"Of course I do." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "But your idea of taking you is completely different from mine." He tightened his arms around Tony, their hard cocks rubbing against each other causing Tony to moan with need. "The first fantasy I had about taking you is still my favorite."

Tony's hands made their way down to Gibbs' ass.

"You showed up, needing a place to stay again." Gibbs' lips kissed a path across Tony's shoulder. "I convinced you to sleep upstairs in the bed." He nibbled his way back to Tony's neck. "I couldn't stop myself. I went upstairs and just watched you sleep, needed to be near you, even if I couldn't have you."

Squeezing Gibbs' ass, Tony dropped kisses on Gibbs' chest.

"Then your eyes fluttered open and stared right at me. You just held out your hand, I took it and you pulled me in to bed." The fantasy was so clear, clear as the first time Gibbs had it. "I pushed the blanket down and you were already hard and dripping, all I could think about was tasting you."

Tony whimpered, his kisses turning into gentle nips at Gibbs' chest.

"You told me you were dreaming about me, that's why you were hard." Gibbs loved the sounds Tony made and he couldn't wait to hear more. "I crawled between your legs-" He growled as Tony's gentle nips turned into a piercing bite. "I licked up your cock, tasted the come pooling at the head of your cock... then I lost control. I devoured your cock, every inch." His hand pressed against the back of Tony's head holding the younger man against his chest, hissing when he felt another bite. "The sounds you made while I sucked your cock, just made me work harder and faster until you were thrusting your cock down my throat." Feeling Tony's cock twitch against his own, Gibbs grabbed Tony by both arms and spun the man around.

"Jethro." Tony panted, reaching back and clutching at the side of Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs' arm circled around Tony's waist, the fingers of his other hand enveloped Tony's cock making

quick short jerks. "You came screaming my name over and over again, and I drank every last drop then licked your cock clean."

Grunting and groaning as the release built, Tony's fingertips clawed into the flesh of Gibbs' neck.

"I came just from sucking your cock." Gibbs thrust his dick against Tony's ass. "Like I'm going to come now, just from jacking you off." He crushed their bodies together just as Tony screamed his name and came. A second later, he followed, struggling to keep them both standing.

* * *

Sitting down on the side of the bed, Gibbs fell back onto it and closed his eyes.

"Gonna sleep like that?"

Gibbs opened his eyes and looked over at Tony standing in the bathroom door way. "No." He sat up. "Do you want to sleep in here? If you don't I understand."

Walking over, Tony slipped between Gibbs' knees. "I wanna be in here with you, wrapped in your arms."

Grabbing Tony, Gibbs tossed him down onto the bed, smiling down at the man.

"You are going to actually let me sleep, right? Tony asked with a smirk.

Gibbs nodded.

"Thank God." Tony laughed. "Unlike you I need sleep."

"Come on." Gibbs patted Tony's hip and they shifted, settling into bed, Tony spooned in Gibbs' arms.

"You do realize no matter how much you push that thing against my ass, I'm going to sleep." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tony's shoulder. "And you do realize I have no control over the effect you have on my cock, only on what happens after the effect has taken place."

Laughing Tony cuddled in deeper. "You are a horny bastard."

"You wanna complain about that?"

"No." Tony sighed. "But you are definitely different than I thought you would be in bed."

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know more vanilla, old fashioned." Tony chuckled. "Not this wildly sexual, animalistic, drive me crazy with dirty talk guy."

"You expected me to be the functioning mute you're used to, grunting and groaning, getting off and falling asleep." Gibbs had heard the functioning mute reference plenty of times.

"Kinda." Tony snickered. "Now I'm thinking you're gonna take me to some fetish store and buy leather or whips and chains."

Gibbs brushed a kiss against Tony's ear. "I have hand cuffs, I don't need chains."

* * *

Pulled from a sleepy haze, Tony stretched then gradually opened his eyes letting them adjust to the sunlight pouring into the room. He glanced over at the clock on the night stand, after eleven-thirty. Taking a deep breath, he was surprised when he didn't smell coffee. Rolling onto his side, he smiled when he saw the naked man next to him sprawled out on his back, sound asleep. The smile turned to a grin as his eyes landed on Gibbs' hard cock. The man definitely had a healthy libido. Gibbs' legs were spread slightly, so Tony carefully straddled the thigh closest to him. He placed a soft kiss on one of the purplish bite marks he'd left on Gibbs' chest, then moved to the next as his fingertips whispered up the length of Gibbs' cock. He heard a soft hum, but Gibbs didn't move. Again he brushed his fingertip over Gibbs' cock, this time causing Gibbs' hips to shift slightly. Kissing across Gibbs' chest, Tony heard and felt another hum from deep inside Gibbs' throat. This time he closed his fingers around Gibbs' cock and squeezed gently. Gibbs sighed and rocked his hips upwards.

Lazily, Tony's hand stroked up Gibbs' cock then back down, once, twice, and stopped. Then he felt the hand caress up his hip and smiled. "Are you finally awake?"

"Ummm Jeffery." Gibbs sighed. "Don't stop."

Tony's hand tightened painfully around Gibbs' cock.

"Okay." Gibbs chuckled through the pain. "Bad joke."

"Very!"

Gibbs opened his eyes and was greeted by Tony's glare. He smirked. "I was gonna say Tim." The pressure around his cock increased and he grunted.

"Tim, really?" Tony's eye narrowed further. "Something you wanna tell me?"

"Yeah." Gibbs grabbed Tony's face with both hands and growled. "The only agent, man, or person I want is the one who has his hand around my cock right now."

Releasing some of the pressure, Tony shifted his leg, straddling both of Gibbs' thighs as his hand again stroked up Gibbs' length.

Gibbs nipped at Tony's bottom lip playfully before brutally forcing their lips together. It didn't last long, as Tony rubbed his thumb across the head of Gibbs' cock. Their lips parted and Gibbs' forehead fell against Tony's. "Tony."

"That's better." Tony smirked as he brought his thumb to his lips and licked the precum from it.

An animalistic growl ripped from Gibbs' lips.

"Salty and bitter." Tony pressed his lips to Gibbs'.

Gibbs' tongue licked at Tony's lips then slipped between them. He wanted more, but Tony drew back.

Wrapping his hands back around Gibbs' cock, Tony worked methodically up and down. "I love how good your cock feels in my hand-"

"So good." Better than Gibbs ever had imaged.

Leaning down, face to face, Tony sighed. "Am I doing it how you like?"

"Yes."

"I didn't think I'd like it this much." Tony purred. "But the minute I had your cock in my hand, my dick was hard."

Gibbs peered down, groaning when he saw Tony's hard cock jutting almost straight out. When his gaze returned to Tony he was greeted by a smile.

"Makes it even hotter, that it turns me on."

"God, yes." Gibbs hissed. "Everything's hotter when you're both into it."

"You're close." Tony felt Gibbs' cock tense in his hand.

"Yes." Gibbs could already feel the fire in his veins spread quickly through his body.

Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear. "Don't come, not yet."

"Tony I-"

"For me?" Tony whispered as he jerked Gibbs' cock in quick short movements.

"Fuck!" Gibbs snarled as he tried to hold on against Tony's assault.

"That's it." Tony watched as Gibbs' eye closed and the body under him shook. "Hold on for me, make it last."

Gibbs' mouth fell open, then clamped shut as he used every trick he knew to keep control. A heavy film of sweat soon covered Gibbs' body and beads trickled down his forehead.

Tony licked away one of the salty lines then kissed Gibbs' lips. "Come for me."

"TONY!" The shrill cry echoed in the air around them. As Gibbs' hips bucked and he came so hard, so fast, that the world went white, blissfully white. He wanted to stay there in the pure bliss, but a voice beckoned him back.

"Jethro." Tony repeated. "You with me?"

Gibbs nodded as he gasped for breath.

"Not bad for my first time?" Tony snickered.

Slowly opening his eyes, Gibbs moistened his dry lips. "Not bad."

"Oh come on, that was beyond not bad." Tony smirked. "I think you blacked out."

"Getting cocky already?"

Tony's eyebrow went up and he started laughing.

"Wrong choice of words."

"I like getting cocky with you." Tony gave Gibbs a quick kiss.

"I definitely like you getting cocky with me." Gibbs smiled, his hands rubbing Tony's back.

Tony's fingers brushed across Gibbs' lips. "I love when you smile... especially when you smile because of me."

"You give me a reason to smile." For the first time, in a long time, Gibbs remembered how good smiling felt.

"How about you make me smile?"

Gibbs went to capture Tony's lips, and Tony put a hand on his chest pushing him back down.

"Feed me."

Shaking his head, Gibbs chuckled. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"It's after noon, I haven't eaten since last night at like seven."

"Okay."

"Plus, if you feed me-" Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll have energy for whatever else you have in mind."

"I'll shower and we can go." Gibbs held up his finger. "No buffet. I'm sick of buffets. I want a restaurant, diner, or someplace with a waitress that brings me my food."

"Fine." Tony rolled off of Gibbs and down onto the bed. "No buffet. What's wrong with a buffet anyway, all you can eat, vast array of salty and sweet, and-"

"No buffets!" Gibbs balked as he headed into the bathroom.

* * *

"Was this more like what you wanted?"

Gibbs nodded as he swallowed the bite of food in his mouth. "Yeah."

A waitress strolled by and refilled their coffee cups. Gibbs nodded a thank you.

"You better now that you've had food?" Gibbs smirked.

"Much." Tony took a sip of his coffee. "What did you tell Abby?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Nothing, just said I was staying."

"And she hasn't called to check on you? That's unlike her."

"I told her not call, I was going to have my phone off." Gibbs took a long swig of coffee. "She does listen, sometimes."

"What is she going to think of this?" Tony asked.

"Does it matter what she thinks?"

Tony shook his head. "No, just curious."

"Is she going to care, no. Is she gonna bug the hell out of us about it, yes." Gibbs paused. "Worried about everyone's reaction?"

"Not worried, but come on aren't you curious." They both had reputations. "You and me, don't think anyone's put that one together."

Gibbs leaned back in the booth. "There are two pools."

Tony's eyes went wide. "Two pools, about us?" How the hell did he not know about that?

"Yeah."

"What are they?"

"When it happens and how long it takes us to tell everyone."

"How did you find out?" As soon as Tony asked he got the look from Gibbs. That look that says 'I know everything that goes on there.' "Then you know who started the pool."

Gibbs nodded.

"Well, care to share?"

"Who do you think?" Gibbs was actually a little surprised Tony didn't know about the pools.

"Not Abby." Tony tried to think of the most logical person. He grinned. "Ducky, he has to know you like men."

"He does." Gibbs admitted. "But it wasn't him."

"McGeek wouldn't dare, Ziva, unlikely. Oh God." Tony groaned. "Please tell me it wasn't Vance!"

Gibbs snickered. "It wasn't Vance."

"Then who the hell was it?" Tony looked completely confused.

"You should know this." Gibbs shook his head. "He was your go to man while I was gone."

Tony's mouth dropped open. "No way, Palmer!"

"You ever say anything to him?" Gibbs casually looked up at the clock on the wall.

"No. I never said anything to anyone." Tony rubbed his forehead. "Although, I wasn't exactly silent about my feelings in the situation when you... retired."

"You were upset?"

"Just a little." Upset was an understatement, Tony was angry, pissed off and would have loved to head slap Gibbs. It wasn't so much Gibbs leaving as the way he did it.

"It was never about you or any of the team, it was about the job, the bureaucracy."

"I know that, that wasn't what was upsetting."

"The way I left." Although Ducky was the one person to actually speak his mind about it, he knew everyone felt the same way.

Tony nodded. "Still, I don't know how my anger would lead to Palmer putting anything together."

"Anger can be a powerful emotion."

"Yes it can." Tony chuckled. "Palmer starting a pool about us is surprising. I'd think being scared of your wrath would stop him."

"He's not as scared of me as he used to be." Gibbs smirked.

"He told me you talked to him, after he cancelled the wedding." Tony still didn't know the whole story as to why Palmer called it off.

"He talked, I just listened." Even though Gibbs gave Palmer a hard time, he liked the kid.

"Like you always do." Tony grinned. "Actually you've talked more in these last few days than I've ever heard you talk."

"There's been a lot to talk about." Gibbs glanced at his watch.

"Somewhere else you wanna be?" Tony asked.

"No."

"You've been looking at the clock and now your watch." Tony sighed. "Bored with me already?"

"Definitely not." Gibbs looked out the window as two cars pulled in. "Just waiting on something."

Tony followed Gibbs' stare out the window.

"And it just arrived." Gibbs stood up and met a man walking in the door. They exchanged a few words and the man handed Gibbs a set of keys.

"What was that about?" Tony asked as Gibbs sat back down at the table.

"Tired of the cabs." Gibbs laid the keys on the table. "Got a rental."

"A rental, somewhere you wanna go?"

"Yeah." Gibbs pulled out his wallet and tossed some money on the table. "You ready?"

"Do I get to know where we're going?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "You'll see when we get there."


	7. Chapter 7

"Not even a hint?" Tony asked as he took in the scenery passing by.

"We're almost there." Gibbs followed the directions on the GPS and turned right at the next light. Less than a block down the GPS blinked that they were at their destination.

"Jethro, come on you know I was joking right?" Tony stared over at Gibbs as the car came to a stop. He pointed to his smiling face with both hands. "See, joking face. Ha, ha."

Gibbs just looked at Tony.

Tony turned and looked at the store front, then back at Gibbs. "You really want to go into an adult book store?"

"You've never been to one?"

"Of course I have!" Tony balked. "Have you?"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "I've been married four times, what do you think?"

"I think that after meeting Diane and Stephanie, they were in here buying the whips and chains for you."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs climbed out of the car.

"Something you're looking for?" Tony questioned as he got out of the car and closed the door.

"No." Gibbs said as Tony hurried to catch up with him. Once Tony was beside him he reached out and head slapped the younger man.

Tony opened his mouth to make a smart ass comment then stopped. "Fine, no more comments about the ex's."

Stepping inside, Tony was surprised at how bright and friendly the place was. It was a complete contrast to the abandoned factory look of the outside. Instead of some seedy hide away, it looked like an upscale boutique. As he scanned the store there were only a few other people in the place. A middle aged man looking at a spinning display of movies, a young couple in their twenties, giggling as they looked at some sex toys, and a couple of women skimming through lingerie. It was nothing like Tony expected.

"If you don't want to buy anything, why are we here?"

Gibbs stopped in mid step and smiled at Tony. "Maybe there's something you want."

Tony felt the lump form in his throat. Why did the prospect of Gibbs thinking he wanted something make his entire body tingle?

"Welcome gentlemen." A young man approached them and smiled. His name tag read Riley. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Just going to look." Gibbs answered.

"Of course, if I can help just let me know." Riley smiled and walked back to the center counter.

Gibbs turned around and faced Tony. "See anything that interests you?"

"It was a joke. I told you that!" Tony couldn't believe Gibbs was standing in the middle of an adult book store, asking him if something here interested him. "And it was a joke I made about you wanting something not me."

Taking a step toward Tony, Gibbs' steel blue eyes bored into emerald green. "Most of the jokes you make have a hint of truth behind them." He took another step, bringing them toe to toe. "And this one definitely did. Your pulse was racing and your body was covered in goose bumps. You were turned on by the idea." Gibbs saw Tony's Adam's apple bob up and down.

This was one of those things Tony loved and hated about Gibbs. The ability to read people, including him. When he spoke, his voice was a whisper. "I was more interested in what you liked, what you might want."

"And I'm interested in what we both might want." Gibbs' fingers brushed against Tony's hand. "But we'll start by me showing you something I might like and go from there."

Tony nodded, suddenly unsure of his voice. Gibbs took his hand and led him towards another section of the store. They stopped in front of a rack of men's underwear and Tony grinned. "Serious? Underwear?"

"Thought we'd start simple." Gibbs smirked.

"You want me to dress in sexy underwear for you?" Tony chuckled. "I don't wear underwear."

"Don't or won't?" Gibbs asked, eyebrow raised.

That brilliant DiNozzo smile spread across Tony's face. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"You wearing something hot and sexy at work." Gibbs sighed. "Something only for me, that only I know you're wearing."

"Something that makes you hard every time you think about it."

Gibbs nodded. "All I'd be able to think about would be getting you home and getting your clothes off."

Tony looked at the rack and started to scan through the underwear. He instantly stopped at a green pair and held them up. "Definitely these."

Staring at the underwear, Gibbs nodded. "Definitely." They were green, a cross between briefs and shorts and they laced like a pair of shoes over the groin. He felt his own cock stir.

"You do surprise me." Tony hooked two fingers in Gibbs' hand. "What other dirty little fantasies do you have?"

"Quid pro quo." Gibbs smirked.

"Wow, quoting Silence of the Lambs, creepy." Tony snickered.

"There has to be something you've thought about." Gibbs searched Tony's eyes. "Something you've never tried, but always wanted to."

"Anything I do with you is going to be new and something I always wanted to try." Tony smirked.

Gibbs grinned. "I'll give you that one, but isn't there something specific you'd like?"

Tony nodded. "But it's something I wanna use on you."

"Really?"

"Come with me." Tony closed his hand around Gibbs' and led him to another area of the store.

When they stopped, Gibbs' eyebrow was up. He hadn't expected Tony to stop in the bondage section. "And just what exactly do you want to try?"

Tony grabbed the item and held it up to Gibbs.

"Cuffs aren't enough?" Gibbs asked.

"You're too good at getting out of cuffs. This-" Tony smirked. "It's bondage tape, it doesn't stick to anything but itself and it doesn't tear."

"So you wanna make sure I can't get away?" Gibbs' arm circled Tony's waist, pulling the younger man close to him.

"Actually." Tony's hand caressed up Gibbs' chest. "I wanna make sure you can look, but not touch." He heard Gibbs' sharp intake of breath. "Your wrists taped to the bed and me doing whatever I want to you... or myself. Would you like that?"

"Tony." The name came out as a growl and Gibbs crushed Tony to him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tony could feel Gibbs' cock twitching against him.

"You've definitely thought about this."

"Oh I have." Tony sighed breathlessly. "And this morning made me think about it even more."

"Well, you might wanna get a couple rolls of that." Gibbs' hand clutched at Tony's hip. "Because I will do everything possible to disprove that it's tear proof."

"Try all you want." Tony shook his head. "The only way you'll get out is when I cut the tape off.

Gibbs let go of Tony and took a step back.

"Oh poor baby." Tony smirked. "Getting all hot and bothered?"

"Moving on." Gibbs snapped.

"Moving on to what?"

Pointing ahead of Tony, Gibbs smacked Tony's ass as soon as the younger man turned around.

Throwing a look over his shoulder, Tony grinned. "Tease."

As they walked on, Gibbs grabbed the back of Tony's shirt to stop him.

Tony skimmed the overflowing racks and shelves before them. "So many choices."

"We haven't really talked about this." Gibbs said as he wrapped his arms around Tony from behind.

"No, we haven't."

"You're the only one I want, and there's no need for it on my end." Tony was all Gibbs had ever wanted. "But if you're not sure, that's fine."

"Been a very long time since I didn't use one." Tony chuckled.

"Me too."

Tony closed his eyes as he leaned back against Gibbs. "I want you and only you. We don't need them."

"Okay, then no condoms." Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tony's neck. "But we still need lube."

"Plain or flavored?"

Gibbs laughed. "Um, never tried a flavor."

"Oh, then we have to get both."

* * *

Opening the door to the room, Gibbs held the door and let Tony step in first.

"That was an interesting shopping trip." Tony chuckled, then was suddenly shoved against the wall, dropping the bag in his hand. Green eyes met blue as Gibbs held him against the wall by the strong pressure to his hips. "I thought you'd at least wait until we made it to the living room."

Gibbs dove to Tony's throat, his hands yanking at Tony's belt, the hunger that had been building since this morning now demanding to be fed. The belt undone, he popped the button, then jerked the zipper down. He cupped Tony's cock through the fabric feeling it harden under his touch.

"Jethro." Tony groaned, thrusting into the touch.

"It's not enough." Gibbs growled.

Then Tony's pants were wrenched down his body and they pooled at his feet. His head fell back against the wall and his eyes closed as he anticipated the touch to his cock. Instead he felt the movement and hands on his thighs. Opening his eyes, he looked down and his body shivered at the sight. Gibbs on his knees. Warm hands on his inner thighs, then a hand around the base of his cock. When Gibbs' tongue licked across the head of Tony's dick he nearly came. "God yes." Tony moaned.

Gibbs pressed his tongue into the slit, then took the head of Tony's cock between his lips, sucking hard.

"Fuck!" Tony's mouth fell open when Gibbs' lips slid down his cock, enveloping his length. His fingers combed through Gibbs' hair as the warm mouth worked over him. "Suck my cock!"

That was exactly what Gibbs wanted and Tony asking for it only made him want it more. He created a frenzied pace over Tony's shaft, all the way to the base, then back up almost letting Tony's cock slip from his mouth only to impale himself back down.

Tony's heart drummed against his chest and his ears were ringing. He felt the blood pumping through every vein in his body, his skin tingling as if electrically charged, his lungs gasping for air. His mind had shut down on any level other than that of pure feeling, the bliss he was cocooned in. His body had never reacted this way, never. Without realizing it, his hand had fisted in Gibbs' hair and he was thrusting his cock down Gibbs' throat.

And Gibbs wanted it, wanted even more, wanted Tony to come. He wanted to taste the essence of his lover and know that he would taste it over and over again.

Tony knew he was gonna come and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop it. "JETHRO!"

The warm fluid pumped down his throat and Gibbs swallowed over and over as Tony continued to thrust into his mouth. Then he felt the hands on his shoulders as Tony tried to stay standing. Reaching up, he clutched at Tony's hips trying to help stabilize his lover.

Panting for breath, Tony groaned as his cock slipped from Gibbs' lips. He was quickly pulled into an embrace and he let his body slump against the solidness of the man holding him.

* * *

Sensing the presence, Gibbs glanced up from the couch. Tony was standing in the doorway of the bedroom smiling.

"Couldn't even let me get in the door and put the bag down?"

Gibbs shook his head and smiled. "Grabbed you a beer."

Making his way over to the couch, Tony leaned back against Gibbs' chest and ran his hand down Gibbs' arm on the back of the couch, then entwined their fingers. He closed his eyes and softly sighed.

"Tired?"

"Relaxed."

Gibbs chuckled. "Does that mean we're spending the rest of the night in?"

"It's our last night here, maybe we should go out."

"Yeah, wanted to talk to you about that." Gibbs paused. "I actually made other plans."

Tony's eyes opened. "Oh, okay."

Gibbs brushed his lips across Tony's ear. "Other plans for both of us."

Sitting up, Tony looked at Gibbs. "What did you do?"

"We're still leaving tomorrow, but-" Gibbs smiled. "We're taking a few extra days off."

"When did you do all this?"

"This morning, after I got out of the shower, when I rented the car." Gibbs was taken aback when Tony kissed him, but quickly took Tony in his arms holding on to the kiss for as long as possible.

Tony finally drew back. "That's awesome."

Gibbs grinned. "Glad you're not upset."

"Getting to spend more time with you." Tony smiled. "I would never be upset about that."

"Good."

"What are we going to do with our time off?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs ran his thumb across the soft lips. "Anything you want." Another smile and Gibbs' heart skipped a beat. God, he was in deep.

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll have to think about that."

"I have a few ideas." Gibbs smirked as he pushed Tony back down on the couch, his own body draped over the younger man.

"Too late, you already said we can do whatever _I _want." Tony said as he went back onto the couch willingly.

"Why don't you ask me whatever it is you wanna ask?"

"What?" Tony seemed confused.

"There's been something you've wanted to ask." Gibbs paused. "I could tell even when you kissed me just now."

It took a moment, but then Tony picked up Gibbs left hand and held it up.

"That would be my hand."

"Without a ring." Tony's gaze fixed on Gibbs. "Why did you take it off?"

Gibbs locked his fingers into Tony's, feeling the ring on Tony's finger. "Maybe a better question is, why did you leave yours on?"

"You can't answer a question with a question." Tony really wanted to say 'I asked first', but it sounded juvenile. "You had it on that day at the courthouse, but when I came here later it was gone."

"Yeah." Gibbs had taken it off and put it on the desk.

"Why take it off if you love me?" Tony searched Gibbs' blue eyes. "Were you giving up? Figured I was just going to walk away from you?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head adamantly. "Well, no on the giving up part. I didn't know what you wanted, but I wouldn't give up on you until I was sure you didn't have feelings for me."

"But you must have thought I didn't want you if you took the ring off."

"I took the ring off because it doesn't mean anything... to you" Gibbs' fingers caressed Tony's cheek. "I don't wanna wear a ring, especially a wedding ring, unless it means something to both of us."

Tony nodded. After three divorces, he could understand why Gibbs didn't want to wear a ring that didn't have meaning behind it.

"Why did you leave yours on?"

Looking at the band on his finger, Tony sighed. "After I got over the shock, I just- I never thought I'd get married, not that I didn't want to, just didn't think it would happen after all this time." Tony shook his head. "It was nice to pretend."

"If you wanna play newlyweds-" Gibbs smirked as his hand made its way up Tony's thigh. "I'm more than happy to."

"You mean we haven't already been doing that?" Tony laughed.

"No, I think-" The buzzing of his phone made Gibbs pause as he debated looking at it.

"Better check it, you never know."

Blowing out a long breath, Gibbs sat up and grabbed his phone from the coffee table.

Tony saw the puzzled look on Gibbs' face as the older man stared at the phone. "Who is it?"

"Fornell." Gibbs continued to look at the phone.

"Are you going to answer it?" Tony chuckled.

Gibbs flipped the phone up. "Yeah."

"You took time off?"

"Yeah."

"You never take time off." Fornell chuckled. "Meet someone in Vegas?"

"Is this all you called about?"

"No, but you have to admit, you taking time off is worth a call." In all the time Fornell had known Gibbs, the man had never taken a personal day for something that was actually personal.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I thought you might be up for a drink."

"A drink?"

"I'm in Vegas." Fornell paused. "The conference, it's the FBI's turn this week."

Gibbs ran his hand down his face.

"I got in a few hours ago." When there was no reply, Fornell laughed. "You did meet someone. Are you tied to the bed or something?"

"No." Gibbs glanced at Tony as the younger man sat up. "Just kinda busy."

"Yeah, I bet." Another laugh. "Fine, I'll drink alone, but if you decide to come up for air, give me a call."

Closing the phone, Gibbs fell back against the couch.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked.

"Tobias is in Vegas." Gibbs ran his hands down his face. "He wanted to have a drink."

"Guess this week is the FBI's turn for the conference?"

Gibbs nodded.

"You can go, it's okay." Tony patted Gibbs' knee "I can watch a movie or something."

"It's not like having a drink is that important."

"No, just thought you might wanna chit chat with Fornell."

"Chit chat?" Gibbs chuckled. "You think I need to talk about what's going on with us?"

Tony shrugged.

"I don't."

"You don't want him to know?" Tony could see it in Gibbs' eyes.

"Not at this moment, no."

"Okay, but-" Tony stopped when he heard the knock at the door. "Expecting someone?"

Gibb dropped his head back. "Damn it."

"Want me to hide in the bathroom?" Tony asked sarcastically and received a Gibbs glare.

Making his way to the door, Gibbs opened it already knowing who would be there.

Fornell smirked and held up his hands. "Come on, did you really think I would let this go?" He paused. "I called from down the hall."

Stepping aside, Gibbs motioned for Fornell to come in.

"So where's she at, hiding in the bath...room?" Fornell finished weakly as he saw Tony sitting on the couch smiling at him. He turned and looked at Gibbs, then back at Tony.

"I did offer to hide in the bathroom." Tony said.

"I see." Fornell looked over his shoulder at Gibbs, his eyes wide and questioning.

Gibbs' expression didn't change.

"I should go." Fornell went to walk past Gibbs and got the glare.

"Just sit down." Gibbs balked, heading back to the couch.

"Beer?" Tony asked, getting up and heading towards the small fridge in the kitchen area.

"Um, yeah, sure I guess." Fornell sat down in the chair by the couch and looked at Gibbs again.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Here you go." Tony handed the beer to Fornell.

"Thanks." Twisting off the cap, Fornell downed half the bottle, still trying to figure out exactly what he had walked in on. "Fancy." Wasn't like Gibbs to splurge on a room.

"It was the only room left."

"I need to go make a call." Tony snatched his phone from the end table. "I'll be in the lobby."

"Tony" Gibbs rolled his eyes again.

Without another word, Tony was already out the door.

Fornell leaned back in the chair and glared at Gibbs. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Fornell cocked his head. "You take a few days off, stay in Vegas, and I find you in a fancy room with DiNotzo. He's supposed to be spending some time with a frat brother he ran into."

"And how'd you hear about that?"

"How do you think?" Fornell rolled his eyes. Gibbs knew exactly how he had heard about it.

"I told you, the only room left because of the conference. So Tony's staying here."

"Is that really the story you're sticking with?" That had to be the worst excuse Fornell had ever heard.

"This can't be a case, you would have just said that. This is something else."

Gibbs took a deep breath and ran his hands down his face.

"Jesus Jethro, what the hell happened to rule twelve?" Fornell sighed. "Or did you forget that rule when a hot piece of ass threw himself at you?"

"He didn't throw himself at me." Gibbs snapped. "And what do you mean a hot piece of ass?"

"That's the part of that statement you focus on?" Fornell snickered and leaned forward. "Showing jealousy already. Damn, how long you've been wanting a piece of that?"

"A piece of that?" Gibbs shook his head. "What are we sixteen?"

"Oh, excuse me. Didn't realize this was a serious discussion about more than getting a piece." Fornell watched as Gibbs' jaw clenched. He dropped back in the chair. "Shit, this is about more than getting laid? You have feelings for him?"

Gibbs glanced over at Fornell.

"Why the hell didn't you ever tell me?"

"There wasn't a reason to." Gibbs never told anyone. "Never thought Tony would have feelings for me."

"But he does?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"So what's the problem?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No problem."

"Oh yeah there is." Fornell chuckled. "If this was going the way you wanted, you'd already be spilling the nasty details to me."

"Maybe."

"So what is it?"

"It's not really a problem." Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm a little farther along with what I want than he is."

"You're in love?"

Another nod.

"Is that why you two are cozied up, in a little get away for a few days? So he can fall in love?"

"No." Gibbs chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you why we had to stay in Vegas."

"Had to?" Fornell's eyebrow went up. "Oh, you had to stay in Vegas? Did you get arrested?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Lose all your money at the tables?"

Chuckling, Gibbs shook his head again.

Fornell's mouth fell open. "Oh you didn't? You have more sense than that."

Gibbs didn't respond.

Fornell's body started to shake, then he broke out laughing.

"It's not that funny."

"Jethro, you're waiting to get an annulment in Vegas, from a man you're in love with." Fornell was still laughing. "DiNotzo's going to be ex-wif-, ex number four. That's funny and fucked up."

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Please I have one favor." Fornell was still laughing.

"What?"

Fornell tried to rein in his laugher long enough to ask. "Let me tell Diane!"

Gibbs started laughing.

"Better yet, you can tell her just let me be there!" Fornell clutched at his stomach. "I think her head might explode!"

"We are bastards."

"Oh yeah." Fornell finally started to control his laughter. "Anyone else know about this?"

"No." Gibbs shot Fornell a look. "And I wanna keep it that way."

Fornell put his hands up. "No one will hear it from me."

"Thanks."

"I assume you're gonna keep seeing each other after you get divorced." Again, the laughter took hold.

"You're an ass." Gibbs chortled.

"I know." Fornell took a deep breath. "Okay, more importantly. The sex."

"I thought you were getting plenty." Gibbs smirked.

"I am." Fornell grinned. "Doesn't mean I don't wanna know that you're getting as good as I am."

Grabbing his neglected beer from the coffee table, Gibbs took a swig.

"You haven't done it yet?" Fornell found that hard to believe. He groaned. "Oh, you did it and it wasn't that good?"

Gibbs sighed and stared at his beer. "I can't get enough of him."

"That's a good thing." Fornell nodded tipping his beer towards Gibbs then taking another drink.

"He's never been with a man."

The beer caught in Fornell's throat as he forced himself to swallow and not spit it out. Coughing, he shook his head. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, I owe Jimmy fifty bucks." Fornell had totally misjudged that one. He saw the glare from Gibbs. "Right, moving on. That's gotta be a turn on?"

"It is." Gibbs nodded as he stared straight ahead.

"Oh, you got it bad."

Gibbs let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I do."

Fornell looked at Gibbs astonished. "Didn't expect you to admit it that easily."

"I'm way past denial." Taking a sip of beer, he swirled it around in his mouth, then swallowed.

"Does he know he has you wrapped around his finger?"

"Yes, he does." Gibbs couldn't help but smile.

Fornell groaned. "Jesus, you're not gonna be all happy now are you?"

"You have a lot of room to talk." Gibbs grumbled. "Since you started dating Jimmy you've been walking around with a smile plastered on your face like some idiot."

"I have not!" Fornell clamored. "And there's nothing wrong with being happy... I'm just not used to seeing it on you."

"He makes me happy." Gibbs was suddenly somber. "Happier than I've ever been."

Fornell knew that look, that tone in Gibbs' voice. "You can't always think the worst."

"I'm married to the man I love and I'm waiting for an annulment. You said it yourself, this is fucked up." Gibbs didn't want to stay married to Tony when it wasn't what Tony truly wanted, but it didn't change the fact that he would love nothing more than to build a life with Tony as his husband. "Can't blame anyone but myself."

"How'd it go down?" Fornell asked.

"We were drunk, well he was drunk. I was tipsy." Gibbs blew out a long breath. "Seemed like a good idea at the time, marry him, see what happened."

"And I'm assuming his reaction wasn't what you wanted."

"No, it wasn't. So I figured if he had more time, if we were stuck being married, maybe-" Gibbs groaned and ran his hands down his face. "Doesn't matter, Tony wants the annulment and I'm not going to force him to stay married to me."

"He doesn't need to be married to you to fall in love with you."

"I know."

They both heard the door open and Tony walked into the room. He glanced back and forth between the two men, unnerved by the silence.

Fornell finished off his beer and stood up "I should get going."

"Have another beer." Tony smiled.

"Thanks, but I really need to go." Fornell looked at Gibbs. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

Gibbs nodded.

"DiNot-DiNozzo." Fornell nodded as he headed towards the door.

Tony stood there until he heard the door open and close, then dropped down on the other end of the couch. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"He called me DiNozzo, that's kinda scary."

Gibbs smirked. "That's his way of being nice."

"So you told him?"

"Didn't really have to." Gibbs sat down his beer. "He knew."

"You okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Tony shrugged. "You didn't want him to know earlier."

"It's fine, he won't say anything." Gibbs stole a look at his watch, he needed a conversation change. "You hungry?"

Tony crawled over and into Gibbs' lap, then nodded. "I'm definitely hungry."

"Pizza?" Gibbs asked as his hands found their way to Tony's hip, unable and unwilling to not touch the man.

"No." Tony shook his head.

"Chinese?"

Another shake of his head, and Tony started to unbutton Gibbs' shirt. "I'm not hungry for food."

Gibbs' eyes closed as Tony reached the last button and warm hands spread over his bare chest, exploring his skin.

"The only thing I'm hungry for-" Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear. "Is you."

A touch, that's all it took for Gibbs' mind and body to surrender to anything that Tony wanted.

"Have I told you how sexy you are?" Running his hands up Gibbs' chest Tony pushed the shirt down over Gibbs' shoulder. "How much I love touching you?"

Eyes still closed, Gibbs felt the delicate wisp of soft lips against his.

"Your lips felt so amazing wrapped around my cock." Tony's lips swept against Gibbs' again. "I've never come that fast from a blow job." He licked at Gibbs' lips. "You gonna be able to last longer... when I suck your cock?"

Growling, Gibbs crushed their lips together, plunging his tongue deep into Tony's mouth. Truth was, he wasn't sure he'd be able to last more than a few minutes with Tony's lips around his cock. It wouldn't be for lack of trying, but wanting Tony and experiencing everything for the first time, made it difficult.

Yanking Gibbs' belt open, Tony undid the button on Gibbs' pants and slid the zipper down over the bulge.

Pulling their lips apart, Gibbs groaned and stared at the younger man. "Tony."

"I told you-" Tony squeezed Gibbs' hard cock through the fabric. "I was hungry for you."

"What did you have in mind?"

Giving Gibbs' cock another squeeze, Tony purred. "I wanna taste your cock, then your come as I suck you off."

Clenching his teeth, Gibbs stifled a moan, wanting to come just from hearing the words.

Tony smirked. "That worked up just from hearing me say the words?" He shook his head. "Hope I don't disappoint you."

"Nothing you do could disappoint me." Gibbs gently touched Tony's cheek. "Nothing."

About to slide off of Gibbs' body, Tony felt the strong grip on his arms.

"What happened to me needing to be patient?" Gibbs asked confused by Tony's eagerness.

"I'm not scared anymore." Tony touched Gibbs' cheek. "You're what I want, what I need. You make me happy and that's all that matters to me."

Gibbs put his hand over Tony's.

"Now let me go." The statement was said as a command and Tony felt Gibbs immediately release him. He slid off of Gibbs' body and went to his knees on the floor before the couch. "Raise your hips."

Again, Gibbs did as ordered and his pants and boxers were pulled down to his ankles and he pushed them off, kicking them away.

Tony slowly leered down Gibbs' body. Gibbs sitting there, shirt open, chest exposed, pants gone, his hard cock lying against his stomach, precum pooling at the head. It was the most erotic vision he had ever seen and he never thought another man would make him feel that way. His hands caressed up the inside of Gibbs' thighs of their own accord, his thumbs brushing against the base of Gibbs' cock.

Settling back onto the couch, Gibbs slid his hips forward, begging for more of Tony's touch.

Dipping down, Tony licked up the pulsing vein on the underside of Gibbs' cock, taking his first taste of Gibbs' dick.

Gibbs let out a low groan.

Another lick up Gibbs' cock, this time Tony's tongue reached the head and lapped at the pool of precum.

"Tony." Gibbs growled and clutched at the arm of the couch.

Tony's lips gently enveloped the head of Gibbs' cock, continuing to lick and suck at the tip. He thought about everything that he loved about a blow job and used that on Gibbs. Teasing before actually going any further, letting his lips close tightly around the head and sucking hard. Hearing the grunts and groans from the older man told him it was working. Gradually, he inched his way down Gibbs' shaft until eventually he almost reached the base and drew back up. Tipping his head slightly, he moved back down Gibbs' cock and was able to take more and stay there longer. He created a slow but steady rhythm over Gibbs' length as he grew more accustomed to the feel of Gibbs' in his mouth and throat.

Letting his head drop back, Gibbs closed his eyes reveling in the warm moist feel of Tony's mouth. It was everything he'd expected and more. Tony was always a quick learner and this was no exception. His fingers started to turn white from gripping the arm of the couch so tightly. He was teetering on the edge and fought the desire to grab the back of Tony's head and force the younger man down on his cock. But Tony needed to control this and Gibbs would let him.

Musk, that was the first thing Tony smelled and tasted. The natural musk of the older man. Then the scent of saw dust. It was as if the man's pores exuded the fragrance, even when Gibbs had been away from it for over a week. It was intoxicating and he wanted more. Suddenly he was attacking Gibbs' cock greedily, wanting nothing more than to feel Gibbs come.

"Fuck!" Gibbs hissed as Tony's speed increased and the intensity became overwhelming. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Tony and felt his body shake. Seeing Tony wrapped around his cock for the first time, like he had dreamed about for so long almost sent him over the edge. Ripping his hand from the arm of the couch, he gently stroked Tony's hair. "Love seeing you like this, on your knees, sucking my cock." He grunted trying to hold on. "Feels so good... so fucking good."

Gibbs' voice, the words, Tony moaned around Gibbs' cock impaling himself over and over again on the older man.

Gasping for breath, Gibbs felt the release building at the base of his spine. "Tony." His hips started to thrust up. "I'm gonna come." He no more than said the words before he exploded down Tony's throat. His body trembled, then melted down into the couch. Within the orgasmic haze, he felt Tony still licking and sucking at his cock and it made his body shudder again.

Finally releasing Gibbs' cock, Tony crawled back into Gibbs' lap and felt the arms embrace him. "You okay?"

Gibbs sighed. "I'm not sure yet."

Tony chuckled. "I'll take that as a good sign."

"A very good sign." Gibbs smiled as he gazed into the green eyes. He shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Good." Tony grinned.

Gibbs' hand slid between them and moaned when he found the bulge in Tony's pants. "Turned you on, sucking my cock?"

"Yes." Tony rocked into Gibbs' touch. "God, yes."

"My turn." Gibbs growled. "I want you naked in bed, so I can suck your cock."

Tony smiled, then slipped off of Gibbs' lap and headed towards the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, pulled his shirt off and tossed it at Gibbs. "You have five seconds."

Gibbs watched as Tony disappeared from the doorway then jumped up, running into the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Carefully slipping from the bed, he grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt, and padded silently out the door. Closing it slowly behind him, he pulled on the clothes and headed into the kitchenette, flipping on the light. Looking around, he sighed, there wasn't a lot to choose from, only a few bags of peanuts and chips in a basket on the counter. He opened the fridge, a few beers left and some bottled water. He grabbed a couple of bags of chips and headed to the couch.

They'd skipped dinner and now Tony's stomach was growling. Turning on the end table lamp, he ripped open a bag of chips, and popped one in his mouth. He couldn't sleep, had just lain there, thinking and watching Gibbs sleep. The rumbling of his stomach had finally coaxed him from the bed.

He glanced at the clock sitting on the dresser, almost five am. In a few hours they'd be signing the annulment papers and then pretend like it never happened. They would just go on building their relationship and maybe someday get to the point of marriage. Marriage, of course he wanted to get married, be with someone who loved him for all the right reasons. Someone that loved him flaws and all, it just didn't seem like a possibility, until now. Gibbs knew everything about him and loved him in spite of it.

Chuckling softly, Tony shook his head. Gibbs of all people, wanted him, needed him, loved him. It still seemed like a dream or an episode of the Twilight Zone. Maybe he'd fallen into some alternate universe that was similar to his own, but where Gibbs liked men. But then what was his excuse? He never wanted a man, until Gibbs. It was like this gnawing need inside him that he never thought would get out, but that kept growing. If it hadn't been for Gibbs' confession, he never would have acted on the thoughts and fantasies he'd had about the man. But that confession, those words, set off something inside him and now there was no going back.

Three days, how does all this happen in just three days? How do you go from the womanizing playboy, to wanting nothing more than to go back into the bedroom and wake Gibbs up with another blow job? He already knew the answer to that, he just didn't want to admit it. Getting up, he walked over to the desk and stared down at Gibbs' ring lying there. He picked it up and shoved it into his pocket, then slipped the ring off his finger and shoved it into his other pocket. Like Gibbs had said, why wear a ring if it doesn't mean anything.

* * *

Rolling over onto his back, Gibbs rubbed his hands down his face and opened his eyes. The room was filled with sunlight and he glanced over at the clock. After eight, unusual for him to sleep that late. He pushed himself up and smiled when he smelled the coffee. Climbing out of bed, he grabbed some clothes and dressed. Opening the door he stepped out into the other room, surprised to see Tony dressed and pouring a cup of coffee.

Tony knew his body tensed when the arms circled his waist and the lips pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Didn't expect you to be up already." Gibbs sighed pulling Tony against him.

"Couldn't sleep."

Gibbs knew something was wrong when the body in his arms stayed tensed. Letting go, he took a step back. "So what's wrong?"

"I can't do this."

Gibbs felt the words hit him like a fist to the stomach, felt his heart crumble and his lungs collapse. What had happened between last night and now? Last night Tony wasn't scared anymore and now it was over.

Turning around, Tony leaned back against the counter.

Looking at Tony's face, Gibbs saw the fear again, the worry, apprehension and sadness. This was it, exactly what he was terrified of, that Tony would change his mind and walk away, and it was happening.

"I don't want the annulment." Tony said softly.

Taking a deep breath, the air rushed back into Gibbs' lungs. "What?"

"I don't want the annulment." Tony repeated.

"That's what this is about?" Gibbs felt some of the fear leave his body. "The annulment?"

Tony nodded.

"Why don't you want it?"

"Because I'm in love with you." Tony's voice quivered. "And I wanna be married to you. I know the marriage didn't mean anything at the time, but it means something to me now... and I want it to mean something to you."

Gibbs glanced at Tony's left hand. "Why did you take the ring off then?"

Tony took a deep breath. "Because if you want the annulment, you'll have it. I won't force you to stay married to me because it's what I want." He paused. "And like you said, I don't wanna wear it if there's no meaning behind it."

"I love you, you know that." Gibbs' eyes locked on Tony's. "That won't change if we get the annulment."

"I know that." Tony had no doubt about Gibbs' love. "And I'll love you either way, but I needed to tell you how I feel."

"Okay." Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "I'm just, um-"

"I know it's confusing and quick, but-" Tony wanted this to come out right. "Truth is I think I loved you long before this, I just couldn't admit it. First because I never thought you could possible love me, but you do." He blew out a long breath. "Then because that meant a relationship and everything that comes with it. I'm not exactly great at the relationship thing, but now that I have it-" He shook his head. "You, this, is the best thing that has ever happen and I don't wanna give that up."

"And what did you think I would say to all this?"

Tony chuckled nervously. "I've been up all night trying to figure that out and I still don't know." Strong hands grabbed his face and seized his lips in a gentle and loving kiss, until slowly their lips parted and Gibbs' forehead rested against his own.

"I love you and I want you in my life forever, that's all I've ever wanted." Gibbs drew back and gazed into the sparkling green eyes. "I'd marry you all over again if you wanted."

"Then you can right now, just us." Reaching into his pocket, Tony pulled out Gibbs' ring. Then he took Gibbs' left hand and slipped the ring onto Gibbs' finger. "I love you and this ring means something. It means I never want anyone else and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Putting his fingers into Tony's other pocket, Gibbs pulled out the other ring, knowing it would be there.

Tony held up his left hand and Gibbs slipped the ring onto his finger.

"I love you." Gibbs said with conviction. "And this ring means everything to me. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." He gave a half smirk. "And you are never allowed to take this off now."

Tony laughed. "I never will." Giving Gibbs a tender kiss, he smiled.

"Let's get an earlier flight and go home."

"Home?" Tony wasn't sure exactly what home meant.

Taking Tony in his arms, Gibbs sighed. "I wanna take my husband home, to our home."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Our home? What, you think just because we're married I'm moving in?"

Gibbs gave Tony a glare, then smacked Tony's ass. "Yes, I do."

"I'm not agreeing to anything until I get breakfast." Tony smirked. "I missed dinner last night and worrying makes me hungry."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Fine, breakfast first."

* * *

"Okay, this is not what I had in mind." Tony glanced out the window at the planes. "Breakfast at the airport."

"I told you I wanted to go home."

"And you always get what you want?"

Gibbs smirked. "Starting to look that way."

Tony shook his head and laughed. "Whatever! I still haven't agreed to move in."

"You're arguing it?" Gibbs smiled. "A home together, making love in our bed. I know you want that.

"I do like the sound of that." Tony grinned.

"And we have two and a half days all to ourselves." Gibbs loved that idea.

Tony sighed disappointedly. "We never used the hot tub, really hoped to do that."

"I can build us a damn hot tub."

"Oh, now I like that idea!" Tony said excitedly. He paused. "The lock on your front door actually works right?"

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah, it does. Plus no one knows we're coming back. I told Leon we'd be here till Wednesday."

"Sneaky." Tony pointed a finger at Gibbs. "But we have to watch at least one movie."

Gibbs nodded.

Tony took a drink of his coffee. "And we're going to talk about the other items you bought at that adult store."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"I looked in the bag." Tony glared at him. "Is that why you sent me to the car while you paid? So you could slip in a few extra things?"

A crooked smirk curled on Gibbs' lips.

"Oh just wait till I get you home!" Tony laughed. There was no doubt in his mind... building a life, a home with Gibbs was exactly what he wanted.

* * *

"I don't know why you wouldn't let me pay for the upgrade to first class." Tony complained as he climbed into the truck.

"Because it's a waste of money." Gibbs balked.

"But it's my money to waste." Tony slammed the passenger door closed.

"I told you, you could upgrade."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Like I want to sit in first class without you."

"Then stop complaining." Gibbs started the truck and backed out of the parking spot.

"Testy." Tony snapped. "I'm the one who didn't sleep all night."

"Why didn't you sleep on the plane?"

"You had your hand on my thigh, how was I supposed to sleep!"

Gibbs tried to hide a smile.

"Laugh it up!" Tony stared out the passenger window. "Payback's a bitch."

* * *

Dropping the bags by the door, Gibbs tossed his keys on the table. He turned around and looked at Tony who placed his bags next to the others.

"What?" Tony smirked. "Gonna throw me against the wall again?"

Gibbs pushed the door closed and locked it, then pulled Tony into his arms. "Welcome home."

That brilliant DiNozzo smile shined back at him. "Oh we have some major redecorating to do."

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled. "Can we, maybe, wait a week or so to start that?"

Tony sighed, then grinned. "I suppose."

"I need to run to the store."

"Nothing in the house?" Tony knew Gibbs usually only kept the bare minimum in the house, beer, Bourbon, coffee, cereal, milk, and now and then a steak.

"Cleaned everything out before we left for Vegas."

"It can wait." Tony stepped out of Gibbs' arms and led him toward the couch. "I'd like a few minutes with my husband."

"Always." Gibbs smiled. He'd never enjoyed hearing the word husband so much.

Tony lay down on his side and slid towards the back of the couch. Gibbs didn't need to be told, he lay down facing Tony and wrapped his arms around his husband.

"You always going to be this agreeable?"

"If you want time with me." Gibbs sighed. "I'll always make time."

"I so have you wrapped around my finger." Tony snickered. "Or maybe I have you wrapped around something else."

"Are you calling me whipped?" Gibbs glared.

"Not yet." Tony reached around and squeezed Gibbs' ass. "But you're getting there."

"And what about you?" Gibbs' fingers brushed up Tony's spin as his lips pressed against Tony's ear. "If I said I wanted to suck your cock right now, your cock would already be hard and you'd be naked by now."

"You're probably right." Tony narrowed his eyes. "But let's talk about the other small items you bought at the adult store."

"Just a couple things I thought we might like to use."

"Things you wanna use before or after you fuck me?"

Gibbs stifled a growl. "Either, maybe both."

"And what if I just want your cock?"

"Then that's what you'll get."

Tony captured Gibbs' lips feeding the desire, then pulled away. "Hmm." He sighed. "I'll have to think about it. The one toy looked kinda fun."

"Tony."

"I'm getting hungry, go to the store." He put both hands on Gibbs' chest and practically pushed the older man off the couch.

Gibbs grabbed onto Tony. "This is payback right?"

"Oh yeah." Tony laughed. "And I want ice cream, butter pecan."

"Anything else?" Gibbs snickered.

"Popcorn for when we watch a movie."

"Okay." Gibbs went to slide off the couch and was pulled back.

"One more thing."

"What?" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I love you."

Gibbs smiled, putting a finger under Tony's chin. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and enjoying the story. It truly means so much to me :)_

_Thank you, thank you to Srienia my amazing beta reader. All your hard work is greatly appreciated._

_##########_

A little over an hour later, Gibbs pulled into the driveway, the passenger side of the truck filled with bags. Sliding them onto his arms, he made his way into the house. Tony wasn't in the living room. Heading to the kitchen he dropped the bags onto the counter and looked inside. He picked out the items that needed to be refrigerated and shoved them into the fridge. Then headed back into the living room and to the steps.

"Tony?" He waited and no reply. Maybe Tony decided to take a shower. Quietly he made his way up the steps and towards the bedroom. There was no water running, but the bedroom door was closed part way. Slowly pushing the door open, he froze, his eyes fixed on the man in his bed.

"Thought I'd see if they had the effect you hoped for." Tony said lying on the bed wearing only the green underwear they'd bought. He skimmed down Gibbs' body and saw the bulge already visible in Gibbs' pants. "Guess they do."

Gibbs ran his hand over his mouth afraid he was drooling.

Tony rose to his knees and wiggled a finger beckoning Gibbs to him.

Drawn like a moth to a flame, Gibbs made his way to the bed, stopping as he reached the side.

Placing himself before Gibbs on the side of the bed. Tony smiled. "So you like them?"

Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's half naked body then back up and nodded.

Pushing the hem of Gibbs' t-shirt up, Tony sighed. "I think this needs to come off."

Gibbs lifted his arms and Tony pulled the t-shirt off, tossing it aside. Then eager hands caressed up his stomach and spread across his chest.

With a quick glance, Tony dipped down kissing across Gibbs' chest, stopping at a nipple and greedily licking and sucking it into a hard nub.

Letting out a moan, Gibbs' hand gently caressed the back of Tony's head. A second later warm lips latched onto his other nipple and it received the same treatment.

Kissing back up Gibbs' chest, Tony's lips made their way up Gibbs' chest and to his throat, then took Gibbs' lips prisoner. He demanded control, devouring the man's lips then forcing his tongue into Gibbs' mouth and tasting every inch. His fingers slowly danced up Gibbs' ribcage.

Ripping their lips apart, Gibbs stared into the lust filled green eyes. "If you're trying to drive me crazy, it's working."

Tony smirked. "I'm just getting started." His hands made their way around Gibbs' body and caressed down Gibbs' back to the waistband on his jeans. "One good thing about you wearing your jeans two sizes too big." He snickered as his hands easily slid down into Gibbs' pants and he squeezed the older man's ass. Tony's eyebrows went up. "Commando?"

Gibbs groaned as Tony's hands clenched his bare ass. "I was kinda in a hurry this morning."

"I like it." Tony purred pulling his hands from Gibbs' pants and running his fingers around the waist, stopping at the button in the front and popping it open. "A lot."

"I'll remember that." Gibbs sighed, his hands fisted at his side.

"I never said you couldn't touch me." Tony saw Gibbs' knuckles turning white. He dragged the zipper down over Gibbs' hard cock. "And here I thought I'd have to use the tape to keep you compliant."

"Compliant?" Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Is that what you want me to be?"

"Yes." Tony nodded as he pushed the jeans down over Gibbs' hips letting them pool at Gibbs' feet. He glanced down at Gibbs' hard cock. "Your cock's being _very_ compliant."

"So is yours." Gibbs smirked. "I think those ties over your cock are about ready to break."

"I'm about to throw my husband down and have my way with him." Tony's fingers ran up the length of Gibbs' cock causing Gibbs to growl. "For the first time, in our home, in our bed... knowing he really wants to be my husband. So yeah, my cock is extremely excited."

Gibbs leaned forward slight. "Then you better do it, because if you wait much longer, I won't be so compliant."

Grabbing Gibbs' arms, Tony tossed him down onto the bed. Without being told, Gibbs wiggled his body around lying in the middle of the bed.

"Such a good boy." Tony smirked as he straddled Gibbs' prone body. "Are you going to be just as good when I tape you up?"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

Reaching over to the night stand, Tony picked up the bondage tape and scissors, he laid the scissors next to Gibbs' body and peeled back the tape starting the roll. "Gonna put your arms up, or do I have to make you?"

Thinking about it, Gibbs took a deep breath, but put his arms above his head.

Tony snickered. "You still don't think the tapes gonna hold?"

Gibbs shook his head.

Wrapping the tape around one of Gibbs' wrists, Tony pulled it through a rung of the bed made a few loops around the rung, then ended with wrapping Gibbs other wrist. Picking up the scissors he cut the tape and pressed the end down against the tape. Then he smiled down at Gibbs. "Go ahead, give it a tug."

Giving his wrist a quick, hard jerk, Gibbs was surprised when the tape held.

"See." Tony put the scissors on the night stand and ran his hands down Gibbs' arms and across his shoulders. "It's not gonna break."

"We'll see." It would be a different story when Gibbs' adrenaline kicked in, increasing his strength.

"Oh yes we will." Dipping down, Tony attacked Gibbs' throat as his hands worked their way down Gibbs' ribcage to his hips.

Gibbs groaned tossing his head back as Tony sucked and bit gently at his throat.

Nibbling his way to Gibbs' ear, Tony sighed breathlessly. "I can't decide exactly what I wanna do to you... or maybe I should just make you watch." He drew back and ran his hand over his cock.

The groan turned to a growl as Gibbs watched Tony's actions.

"You like to watch, like that first night." Tony squeezed his cock and moaned. "When you caught me."

"I think you wanted to get caught." Gibbs' eyes jumped back and forth between Tony's face and cock.

"Subconsciously maybe." Tony rocked his hips rubbing over Gibbs' cock.

"Fuck!" Gibbs howled.

"This underwear is getting uncomfortably tight."

Gibbs stared at Tony pulling the knotted string free, loosening the underwear enough for him to get a glimpse of Tony's cock. "Tony!"

"You wanna see more?" Slowly, Tony unlaced the underwear and his cock sprang free. "Better?"

"Much." Gibbs licked his lips and yanked at the tape again.

"Teasing you like this makes me so hard." Tony groaned as he stroked his cock. "Or maybe it's feeling your hard cock under me." He rubbed back and forth over Gibbs' cock again.

Clenching his jaw, Gibbs snarled as the soft fabric caressed his cock.

"Although I think it would feel even better naked." Tony climbed off of Gibbs' body only long enough to remove the underwear and then straddled Gibbs' groin again.

Feeling Tony's bare ass against his cock, Gibbs shuddered and pulled on the tape again.

"That does feel good." Grinding his ass back and forth over Gibbs' cock, Tony's hands pressed down on Gibbs' chest. "I bet I could make you come just like this."

The only response was Gibbs trying harder to free himself.

Sliding a hand up Gibbs' chest, Tony clutched at the side of Gibbs' neck as he stared down into the glazed over blue eyes. "Grinding over your cock while I jack myself off."

Gibbs howled as he jerked on the tape causing the entire bed to shake.

"But you want your turn to play don't you?"

"Yes!" Gibbs hissed. "God yes."

Tony shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Too bad." He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked hard as he continued to grind his ass over Gibbs' hard on.

"Oh fuck!" Gibbs roared wrenching at the tape like some restrained animal.

Grunting and groaning, Tony felt Gibbs' cock twitching under him. "You wanna come so bad don't you." He felt the bed shake under him again as Gibbs struggled desperate to get free. Dipping down, Tony brought his face just a few inches from Gibbs'. "Not sure how much longer I can hold on." He whimpered. "I wanna feel you come." He started making quick short strokes over his cock.

"Son of a bitch!" Gibbs was so close and he jerked on the restraints again trying anything to get the tape to break. He watched as Tony continued to grind over his cock then slammed his eyes closed, the image pushing him to the edge.

"Come for me." Tony ordered.

Closing his eyes, Gibbs threw his head back, his entire body arching up as he screamed his release. A second later he felt the splash against his stomach as Tony came. Then he collapsed back down onto the bed, all energy spent, his skin tingling, his heart beating dangerously fast, his mind barely functioning and his entire body still lost in the ecstasy. He wasn't sure how long he lay there like that, he only knew at some point he heard the erratic breathing next to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Get this tape off me." Gibbs managed to whisper. He felt the bed shift slightly and then the resistance against his wrist disappear. Letting his arms fall against his side, he didn't even attempt to remove the tape still wrapped around his wrists.

"Told you, you wouldn't be able to tear it." Tony sighed rolling over onto his side and looking down at Gibbs.

Shaking his head, Gibbs took a deep breath. "You are full of surprises."

"Thought I should welcome my husband home properly." Tony grinned.

"You can welcome me home like that anytime."

"Really?" Tony's eyebrow went up. "You're going to actually let me tape you up again?"

"Oh yeah." Gibbs cupped Tony's cheek. "But I think I'll fight harder to keep one hand free."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Leaning down, Tony gave Gibbs a quick kiss.

"I think fun will be me using the tape on you."

"And you think I'll let you?"

"You don't have to let me." Gibbs smirked. "I'll just do it."

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "Gonna get rough with me Special Agent Gibbs?"

"If I have to." Gibbs winked.

* * *

Emerging from the bathroom, Gibbs smiled when he saw the man asleep in the bed. Tony had opted for a quick clean-up and a nap instead of a shower. Pulling off the towel at his waist, Gibbs climbed under the covers and spooned up against Tony. He heard the contented sigh as he tugged Tony against him.

"You feel good, nice and warm." Tony murmured placing his arm over Gibbs' at his waist.

"You wanna sleep for awhile?" Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek. "I can get you up in a couple hours."

"No." Tony said half heartedly. "I should get up."

"Okay."

"What are we going to tell everyone?"

"The truth." As soon as Gibbs said it he heard the laughter.

"The truth?" Tony spoke through the laughter. "That you confessed you loved me while you were drunk and then tricked me into marrying you. We had to stay in Vegas for an annulment because the judge was a narcissistic power hungry ass. Then we had wild animalistic sex, I realized I loved you and begged you to stay married to me. And to top it all off you asked me to move in with you. All of which happened in what, a four day time span." Tony shook his head. "That's what you want to tell everyone?"

"No." Gibbs sighed.

"Then what?"

"That we love each other, but were both afraid to admit it, until Vegas." Gibbs paused. "We got married on a whim and we're happy."

Tony smiled, knowing Gibbs would sense it.

"Better yet." Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tony's neck. "We tell them it's none of their damn business, we're happy and that's all that matters."

Tony started laughing again. "Somehow I don't think that will work."

"Probably not." Gibbs chuckled.

"They're gonna ask." Tony shook his head. "Abby already has questions. I called her last night when I went to the lobby."

"Figured that."

"She wants the details of the night we didn't end up at the diner with them." Tony had given her the running into frat brother story. "And if we're telling everyone the truth, she's gonna know the frat brother story was a lie."

"You can tell her whatever you want." Gibbs honestly didn't care. "That's up to you."

"Oh she would so love hearing about me waking up in bed with you, both of us naked, me not really remembering what happened." Tony laughed, he could see Abby's face. Eyes bugged out of her head and mouth hanging to the floor in shock.

Gibbs had the exact same image of Abby's reaction in his head.

"Although, it's probably better that people don't know all the sordid details." Tony groaned. "Because then it becomes blackmail material."

"Abby wouldn't blackmail you." Gibbs snickered.

"Oh she has you so snowballed." Tony balked. "She's all sunshine and rainbows with you, but she can be evil."

"I have no doubt." Gibbs was in no way snowballed about Abby's dark side, well murky side. She cared too much about people to be really dark and evil.

"And what edited version did you tell Fornell?" Tony hadn't really asked that night, he'd had other things on his mind.

"I didn't go into great detail."

Something in Gibbs' voice made Tony turned around. He searched Gibbs' eyes. "You told him about the marriage didn't you?"

"Yeah."

Tony's eyes narrowed questioningly. "You and Fornell are friends, I mean really friends?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Can I ask you something about him?" Tony quickly added. "And you can reserve the right not to answer."

"Okay."

"That cased we worked about a month ago? He was... happy, smiling, less obnoxious than usual." Tony grinned. "He's seeing someone?"

"Yeah."

"Someone I know?"

"Yeah."

"And you're not gonna tell me?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "When they're ready they will tell everyone."

"It's complicated?"

Gibbs studied Tony's face. "You know who it is?"

Tony shrugged. "I have my suspicions."

"Not gonna share those suspensions?"

"Nope." Tony sighed. "I'm going to relax a little bit, then my husband's going to make me dinner, since we are way past lunch."

"I don't have to make dinner, I bought dinner." Gibbs hated to cook, other than steaks.

"Pizza or Chinese?" Those were always Gibbs' staple to-go meals.

"Thai."

"Wow. What's the occasion?"

Gibbs kissed across Tony's shoulder. "Something hot and spicy, for my hot and spicy husband."

"I love the sound of that." Tony reached back and touched Gibbs' hip. "The husband part, although I am pretty hot and spicy."

"Yes you are." Gibbs' fingers crawled down Tony's stomach and circled around the already hard cock.

"Jethro." Tony whimpered.

"I always get my turn." Gibbs growled into Tony's ear. "Remember that."

Tony didn't care, he was already descending into the madness that was his love for Gibbs. The madness that consumed him, body and soul, the madness he never wanted to be cured of.

* * *

Grabbing a bottled water from the fridge, he closed the door and leaned back against it and downed half the bottle. He let out a long breath, then took another sip. If they kept going like this he'd need an I.V. to stay hydrated and a feed tube. Even with dinner, he still felt famished, but then he'd burned dinner off an hour or so after they ate. He chuckled and shook his head. He always knew he had a healthy libido, but his husband had him beat... and they hadn't even actually done _it_ yet. He groaned and closed his eyes, it would only get worse then, for both of them. A simple touch or look, that's all it took and he was hard and wanting more. It shouldn't be that easy... or maybe it should. He used to hear people say how easy everything was with the right person, how everything just falls in to place. He smiled, then snickered when an arm slipped around his waist and warm lips pressed against his cheek.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You." Tony's hand combed through the hair at Gibbs' temple and around to the back of his head. He grinned and opened his eyes. "And your libido."

"I take it by the smile, it's not a complaint?"

"No." Tony laughed. "Not complaining."

"We'll do something, see a movie, go somewhere." Gibbs kissed Tony's forehead. "I'll control my libido for awhile. Don't want you to start thinking I only want you for sex."

"I know." Tony nodded. "We could pick up the DVD player from my place and watch something here."

"Don't wanna go out?"

Tony shrugged. "We can."

Gibbs grinned. "Maybe I should start to worry."

"Oh you are definitely my sexual play thing." Tony's hand clutched at the back of Gibbs' head roughly and he felt the now familiar stir of desire. "But I might be able to give you a little break tomorrow."

"Technically, it already is tomorrow."

"I said a little break." Tony tossed the almost empty bottle of water in the trash can and took Gibbs' hand. "And right now breaks over." He pulled Gibbs out of the kitchen and toward the steps.

"I'm ready if you are." Gibbs smiled.

* * *

"I still can't believe you bought something other than cereal for breakfast?" Tony said then took a bite of his breakfast burrito.

"I bought them because you like them." Gibbs was reading the paper, his glasses on the tip of his nose and he didn't look up.

"They're good." Tony took another bite. "We slept late, especially for you."

Gibbs gave a slight nod.

"It's almost lunch."

Another nod and Gibbs took a sip of coffee, still reading the paper.

"So movie day?" Tony asked between bites.

"Yeah."

"I still say, let's get the DVD player and watch a movie here."

"If that's what you want."

"Or we could even stay at my place, then bring some of my things over the next day."

"Sure." Gibbs flipped the paper over and continued reading.

"If I got naked, would that make you look up from the paper?" Tony asked annoyed.

"No."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "You like reading the paper that much?"

Gibbs shrugged.

As soon as Gibbs picked up his coffee, Tony got up and climbed onto the end of the table in front of him.

Gibbs put his coffee down beside Tony's leg, put his elbow on Tony's knee and started reading the paper again.

Ripping the paper of Gibbs' hand, Tony tossed it on the floor and glared at the older man.

Picking the paper up, Gibbs went to bring it back up and Tony grabbed it again accidently tearing it in two.

Tony's eyes went wide. "I didn't mean to."

Gibbs let out a sigh.

"I really didn't-I was playing around-I'll go get-" Tony stopped when he saw the crooked smirk on Gibbs' face. He punched Gibbs' arm. "You did all that on purpose?"

Gibbs' hands caressed up the outside of Tony's thighs to his hips. "Here or there it doesn't matter to me."

Tony put his hands around Gibbs' neck. "It would be nice to pick up a few things."

"Then we'll go to the apartment." Gibbs patted Tony's hip.

"We can stop and I'll buy you a new paper."

"Nah." Gibbs shook his head. "Nothing interesting in it anyway."

Again, Tony punched Gibbs' arm. "Smart ass!"

"And for the record." Gibbs slid himself and the chair closer to the table. "You ever get naked by this table, I can't be held responsible for what I'll do to you." Tony flashed a smile and Gibbs' heart melted. He inadvertently let out a sigh.

"That smile really gets to you, doesn't it?" Tony laughed.

"Yes, it does." Denying it would only make it worse.

"I promise to only use its power for good."

Gibbs laughed this time. "Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"I can't help it if you'll do anything I say when I smile at you."

"Not quite." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"But almost." Tony smiled again. "Can we get around and go?"

"Sure."

"Did you get popcorn yesterday at the store?"

"Yeah."

"We need to take that with us." Tony gave Gibbs a quick kiss. "Can't have movie day without popcorn."

* * *

Standing in front of the apartment, Tony unlocked the door, then turned around and looked at Gibbs.

"You know it's kinda hot-" Tony smirked. "Bringing my husband to my bachelor pad."

"That so?" Gibbs took a step closer to Tony.

"Yeah, I mean those days are gone." Tony fisted his fingers in the front of Gibbs' shirt and pulled his husband against him. "I'm all yours now."

"Yes you are." Unable to resist, Gibbs captured Tony's lips in a show of possession. His hands clawing up Tony's ribcage.

Without breaking the kiss, Tony turned the door knobbed and dragged them inside. Gibbs kicked the door closed behind them and Tony shoved him against the door.

Finally tearing their lips apart, Tony grinned. "I think it's my turn to push you against the wall and suck your cock. Like you did to me in Vegas. I did love your lips wrapped-" The hand on Tony's mouth prevented him from finishing the sentence. His brow furrowed in confusion as he looked at Gibbs and realized the older man was staring past him and into the living room. Then Gibbs turned him around, the hand leaving his mouth. Tony's mouth dropped open, his eyes wide with surprise and shock, the same expression on the faces of the four people sitting in his living room.

Abby, McGee, Ziva and Palmer were sitting in Tony's living room, Chinese containers in their hands on the coffee table. All of them, face's frozen in different stages of complete shock and confusion. The bite of food McGee had on his fork fell off and back into his container.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Tony asked.

"Case from yesterday just finished." Ziva answered first.

"We were hungry." McGee added.

Tony shook his head. "What does that have to do with you being here?"

"Big Wongs." Palmer said holding up the container.

"Your place is closest to Wongs." Abby added.

"No it isn't." Tony barked. "Gibbs' is."

"Yeah, but we all have a key to your place." McGee explained.

Palmer put up his hand. "I don't."

Abby nudged Palmer's shoulder.

"What, I don't!" Palmer said looking at Abby.

"Not the time Jimmy!" Abby snapped at him. "Bigger issues right now."

"Right." Palmer stared back at Gibbs and Tony.

Tony ran his hands down his face. Then glared at the people in his living room. "How many times have you done this?"

They all shrugged.

"A few." McGee said his fork still suspended above his container.

"You are supposed to be in Vegas." Ziva stared at Tony.

"With a frat brother." Palmer finished the excuse Tony had given for remaining in Vegas.

"And you." Abby glared at Gibbs. "You-You didn't say why you were staying in Vegas. Just left a cryptic message saying you were staying and not to call you."

"Hello!" Tony bellowed. "You are all in _my_ apartment!"

"Tony." Gibbs touched the small of his back.

"NO!" Tony glared back over his shoulder at Gibbs and the hand left his back. He turned back to his friend and pointed at each and every one of them. "I want every one of your keys!"

"What happen to DiNozzo's dating rule number three?" Abby asked a slight smirk playing across her lips.

_DiNozzo dating rules?_ Gibbs chuckled to himself.

Tony pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes, then ran his hands down his face. "He already knows where I live."

"Oh yeah." Abby cocked her head.

"So are you two-" Ziva looked back and forth between Tony and Gibbs. "You know?"

Abby looked at Ziva as if it were the stupidest question anyone had ever asked. "Did you not hear what Tony said when they came in? Cock sucking going on."

"That does not mean they are dating." Ziva snapped. "They could just be having sex."

Abby's eyes went wide again and she slowly turned to stare back at Tony and Gibbs. "Is this just about

sex? That's totally cool, everyone needs to get off, but it's you two and-"

"Enough." Gibbs barked ending this before it descended into vulgarity . "It's not about sex."

All four of the people looked at him eyebrows up.

Gibbs glared back at them and the eyebrows quickly went down. "We got married in Vegas."

McGee's suspended fork fell into his container and his mouth practically hit the floor. "Ma-married?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"No way!" Abby grinned then pointed at Gibbs. "Did this happen that night you two didn't meet us at the dinner?"

Tony shot a glance and a smirk over his shoulder at Gibbs, waiting for an answer.

Gibbs ignored Tony and answered. "We're married, that's it."

"That's it?" Abby stood up now talking with her hands. "You can't just tell us you're married and say that's it! I mean when did this start, who started it, are you going to move in together, have you secretly been living together, who proposed, was there a proposal or did you just see one of those all night chapels in Vegas and decide to do it? What are-"

"Abby stop." Gibbs said in his boss voice.

She put her hands down then started wringing her hands. "Can I say one more thing, it's not a question."

Gibbs sighed.

"This is so awesome!" Jumping over the coffee table, she propelled herself into Tony's arms wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Tony stumbled almost falling back into Gibbs. "Okay, can't breathe."

Letting go of Tony she dropped back to her feet and smiled at Gibbs. "I hugged him first because he was easiest to get to." Then she wrapped her arms around Gibbs' chest. "You're in love right?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." Gibbs kissed the top of her head and she stepped back.

"We're all happy for you." She smiled. When she didn't hear anything behind her she turned around at shot an angry look at her friends. "Right?"

A chorus of rights rang up.

"We will totally clean up and get out of here." Abby smirked. "So you two newlyweds can be alone."

"Right." McGee was already grabbing containers and shoving them back into the bags they came in, Ziva and Palmer quickly following his lead. A second later they were all heading towards the door.

Tony stepped aside and Gibbs opened the door. "I don't want to see any of you till Thursday morning when I walk in the bullpen understood?"

They all stood there a moment and Abby walked out first, smiling happily and giving a wave, Ziva, then McGee both nodded a goodbye. Palmer went to walk out eyes down, but glanced up briefly at Gibbs, then hurried out.

Gibbs closed the door behind them and shook his head.

* * *

Abby shook her head as the four of them walked down the hallway towards the elevator. "Seriously did any of you see this coming?"

"No." McGee sighed. "I never saw that coming."

"Tony and Gibbs." Ziva pushed the elevator button as they reached it. "Married."

"It's like love conquers all." Abby sighed. "It's so romantic."

They stepped into the elevator.

"We're surprised about the marriage right?" Palmer asked. "Not about them having sex?"

All three of them looked at the Palmer as the doors closed.

"What?" Palmer balked. "I'm asking because of the pools. I mean those have been going for like the last four years."

Abby folded her arms across her chest and glared at Palmer. "Those pools were started by you... did you know something?"

"NO!" Palmer shook his head repeatedly. "We all agreed the way Tony acted when Gibbs retired, was weird, like it was about more than just friendship."

"Actually." McGee mirrored Abby's stance. "We just agreed with you when you brought it up."

"I didn't know anything! I swear!" Palmer backed up a few steps making contact with the elevator wall.

"Did you know something was going on in Vegas?" Ziva asked.

"No!" Palmer said adamantly. "I thought Callen had the hots for Tony. Seemed like Callen was hitting on Tony in Vegas."

Abby's hand fell from her chest and her glare faded. "Yeah me too. I mean Callen seemed super into Tony." She put up her hands. "Maybe that's what did it. Gibbs got all jealous of Callen and went after Tony."

"Could be." McGee nodded. "Gibbs always struck me as the jealous type."

"Absolutely the jealous type." Abby smirked as the door opened, then glared again at Palmer and pointed at him. "I still think you knew something!"

* * *

"Well, that was not how I expected this day to go." Tony sighed, dropping down on the couch. He looked over at Gibbs. "You know this isn't over right? Everyone's going to have more questions. They were just too shocked to ask, well except Abby."

"I know." Gibbs sat down next to Tony.

Tony started laughing. "McGeek's face was hilarious though."

"It was." Gibbs chuckled.

"And I'm not sure Ziva even believes it."

"She will, as time goes on." Gibbs squeezed Tony's knee. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Tony leaned against Gibbs' shoulder. "I'm actually glad that's out of the way."

Gibbs kissed the top of Tony's head. "Me too."

"Palmer's dating Fornell." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"Yeah." Gibbs knew Tony had seen the look Palmer gave him.

"That's what Palmer talked to you about when he called off the wedding?"

Gibbs nodded.

Tony sat back up.

"They decided to keep it quiet for awhile, because of Emily, let her get to know Palmer, see how things went."

"How is it going?"

"Emily adores him."

"Oh God!" Tony laughed. "What's Diane gonna say when she finds out you and Fornell both switched teams?"

"It's gonna be ugly." Gibbs shook his head. "But she'll get over it."

"Let's just go home." Tony said. "I'll grab a few things I need."

"Thought you wanted to watch a movie?"

Tony shrugged. "We'll figure something out." He went to stand up and Gibbs pulled him back down.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

Looking around the apartment, Tony sighed. "You know four months ago, when I asked if I could stay because the heater went out?"

"Yeah, you stayed for almost two weeks."

"The heat never went out." Tony took a deep breath and let it. "I was sick of being here, being alone." Another deep breath. "I always felt safe, cared for and at home when I would stay with you."

"I always said no at first-because it was so hard when you left." The house was always so still and silent after Tony left. It reminded him of the first night he spent alone in the house after Shannon and Kelly's death.

"Guess we were both lying about what we wanted." Tony always wondered why Gibbs protested so much, yet seemed more than happy to have him there once he was staying, even offering to let him stay longer.

"Get your stuff and we'll go home."

Tony grabbed Gibbs face and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything." Tony sighed wistfully. "For making me feel safe, wanted, and loved like I never have."

Gibbs nodded afraid if he spoke, he'd lose control over the emotion he was holding back.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the last chapter. I want to thank bainst for such a wonderful plot and for supporting Toys for Tots. Thanks again to __Srienia for being such an amazing and wonderful beta reader. Most of all thanks to everyone for reading and leaving such great reviews. I appreciate them so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone involved._

___##########_

"You want a beer?" Gibbs asked as he tossed his keys on the table.

"No." Tony shook his head stopping and putting a hand on the banister of the stairs.

"Okay." Gibbs stood a few steps from Tony. "What do you want?"

"You." Tony sighed as he pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. "Right now." He unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down. Taking Gibbs' hand, he led him up the steps and into the bedroom. Reaching the end of the bed, he pushed Gibbs' shirt up without a word, his hands brushing against Gibbs' chest.

Letting out a low moan, Gibbs' arms went up and Tony removed the shirt letting it fall from his hands.

Kissing across Gibbs' chest, Tony let his fingers undo Gibbs' jeans and push them down over his lover's hips. His hands glided around Gibbs' waist clawing at Gibbs' back. Another moan and he nipped at Gibbs' chest eliciting more soft noises from his husband.

Gibbs' hand caressed through Tony's hair as the soft kisses moved up his neck, then disappeared. Green eyes fixed on his blue as Tony spoke.

"I'm ready." Tony sighed.

Gibbs' brow furrowed then he realized what Tony was saying. He shook his head. "Tony, we don't have to."

"I wanna feel you." Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' back. "Inside me, making love to me."

Years, that's how long Gibbs had wanted to hear those words from Tony's lips. Yet, here he was, part of him worrying, still feeling as if this was some dream he was experiencing in fast forward.

"You said everything would happen when we were both ready. I'm ready and I know you are." Tony could see the worry on Gibbs' face and in his eyes. "I want you."

Putting his hands on Tony's hips, Gibbs tugged the pants down Tony's legs and Tony stepped out of them. "Lay down."

Sitting down on the end of the bed, Tony slid back on the mattress and lay there looking down the bed at Gibbs.

Gibbs climbed onto the bed, crawling his way up Tony's prone body. Face to face, Gibbs kissed Tony's lips, slowly building the desire between them. But like always, the passion between them ignited as Tony clutched at his ribcage pulling him down and arching up against him. His lips made their way down Tony's jaw line to his neck, his hands exploring the rest of Tony's body. When his fingers brushed up Tony's hard cock, he felt the fingertips dig into the sides of his body.

Tony's breathing was erratic, his body already on fire and wanting so much more. He moaned as Gibbs' lips found their way to his right nipple and sucked raising it to a hard nub, then giving his left nipple the same attention.

Drawing back, Gibbs gazed down at Tony as his fingers grazed over Tony's cock again. He watched as Tony whimpered, arching into the touch.

"You really do like to watch." Tony snickered slightly.

"I love seeing the effect I have on you." Gibbs sighed, engulfing Tony's cock with his hand and stroking its length.

Tony's mouth fell open as he groaned. "Don't... I wanna come with you inside me."

"I never said I was gonna let you come." Gibbs smirked continuing to stroke Tony.

Closing his eyes, Tony tried to ignore his body's reaction to Gibbs' fondling.

"I want you on the edge, just waiting for me to push you over." Gibbs released Tony's cock and let his hand caress up Tony's chest.

Tony clenched his jaw trying to stifle a moan at the loss of Gibbs' touch.

Sliding off Tony, Gibbs opened the nightstand drawer and grabbed the lube, then laid on his side next to his husband. His lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Spread your legs."

Without hesitation, Tony did as told and heard the pop of the lid, a second later he felt the hand between his legs and the finger against his sphincter. Then he felt the soft circles around the muscle, not looking for entrance just touching.

Gibbs' lips captured Tony's as he continued the circular movement, the kiss turning greedy and passionate. Then he gently slipped his finger inside, the muscle accepting the intrusion at first, but then tightening and fighting back. Another gentle push and his finger was completely inside.

Moaning into the kiss, Tony felt the finger slowly move in and out of him over and over. Just as he was getting used to the feeling, he felt the sting and he ripped their lips apart. He hissed as the second finger slipped inside.

Scissoring his fingers, Gibbs started to open the virgin muscle as Tony's body shook. Then he felt the fingers claw into his shoulder, Tony's other hand clutching at the bed sheet. "Deep breath." Gibbs whispered.

Gulping in air, Tony tried to relax his body, trusting in the man he loved.

"Ready?"

Tony groaned his green eyes locking on blue, confused.

Curving his fingers upwards, Gibbs searched until he found the spot and pressed his fingers against the small bump.

Tony's mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt the jolt surge through his body like a lightning strike. Just as the feeling started to fade, another jolt hit him and his body shuddered, his mind struggling to understand the strange combination of pleasure and pain.

As his lover was lost in the sensation, Gibbs gradually added a third finger, kissing his way up Tony's neck. "You okay?"

Tearing his fingers from the bed sheet, Tony's hand caressed up Gibbs' arm, feeling the movement of the arm as Gibbs' fingers continued to work in and out of him.

"Tony?" Gibbs needed to hear the voice, a word.

Tony let his fingers brushed back down Gibbs' arm and stopped at the wrist. He pressed on Gibbs' wrist driving the fingers deeper inside him as he sighed breathlessly. "More."

The lust in Tony's voice sent a shiver down Gibbs' spine and he growled as he thrust harder and faster. His own cock rubbing needily against Tony's hip.

Consumed by the now overwhelming pleasure, Tony didn't even realize he was now fucking himself on Gibbs' fingers until he heard himself pleading. "I need you, please!"

That was all Gibbs needed to hear, and as he removed his fingers Tony let out a mournful groan at the loss. Rolling Tony onto his side, Gibbs picked up the lube again, squeezing some into his hand and rubbing it over his cock. Guiding his cock between Tony's ass cheeks, he paused with the head pressed against Tony's opening.

"Jethro please." Tony begged, reaching back and touching Gibbs' face. "I want you inside me."

Placing a kiss on Tony's shoulder, Gibbs gingerly let the head of his cock breech the muscle and stopped, taking a deep breath as the tightness squeezed around him. "Damn." His hand slid around Tony's waist and glided down the taut stomach. His fingers circled Tony's cock and his thumb rubbed across the head dripping with precum.

Tony's eyes closed as the calloused hand made a slight upward motion, the palm around the head gave a quick pump, then dropped back down to the base. It became a painfully lackadaisical repeated rhythm that had him grunting and groaning, his chest heaving as he fought to fill his lungs.

"This is exactly how you were jacking off that first night." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "I'll never forget that." Gently, Gibbs inched his cock deeper into Tony. "Never."

Grabbing Gibbs' hip, Tony started to push back, feeling the sting again as he stretched to accept the added girth of Gibbs' cock.

"Fuck." Gibbs howled as his balls settled against Tony's ass cheeks, his cock completely engulfed in the warm tight passage. "God, Tony."

Rocking his hips, Tony sighed. "Fuck me."

Clenching his jaw, Gibbs growled in Tony's ear. "I'm not sure I can stay in control... or how long I can last."

"I don't care!"

Succumbing to the pure lust and love he had for Tony, Gibbs pulled out and slammed back in, part of him still clinging to some sense of sanity as he took Tony. Nothing had ever felt so perfect, so right, and

nothing but Tony would ever make him feel that way again.

"Don't stop." Tony keened as he met every one of Gibbs' forward thrusts. "You feel so good."

Shifting his body upward slightly, Gibbs changed his entering angle into Tony and his cock made contact with Tony's prostate.

"JETHRO!" Tony screamed as his body trembled. He felt as if he had come, but instead of feeling the eruption of the release, he felt another jolt and the need intensified. The world around him started to slip away as his mind was unable to process the overwhelming dual sensations; Gibbs' hand stroking his cock, Gibbs' cock pounding into him. He had never felt so consumed, so utterly complete and he never wanted the feeling to end.

Again, Gibbs lunged into Tony and the body connected to him continued to shake. "Come for me... show me how much you love me fucking you."

"I dont-I don't want it to end."

"It'll never end." Gibbs' sanity was quickly slipping away. "I will take you over and over again... for the rest of my life."

The words were Tony's undoing, knowing he would spend the rest of his life making love to the man he never wanted to be without made the world crumble around him. He screamed, some animalistic sound he'd never made before as he came. A blinding flash of color, then everything went white, silent as he soared through the euphoric haze.

Gibbs' cock was crushed in the vice like grip of Tony's contracting body. Like Tony, he didn't want to give in, didn't want it to end. He let Tony's limp cock fall from his hand and wrapped his arm around Tony's waist, crushing their bodies together as he continued to jab into the man he loved. His eyes closed, it was too much, he lost the fight, burying his cock in Tony, he came crying out his husband's name.

* * *

His eyes shot open, his mind still in a sleepy haze, the dusky light disoriented him further. Then the arms tugged him closer and the warm lips pressed a kiss into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply, smiling when the familiar scent of the man permeated his being.

"How long have I been asleep?" Tony asked.

"Little over an hour."

Tony sighed. "I don't even know what to say, that was..."

Gibbs rained kisses on Tony's neck causing the younger man to cuddle further into his embrace molding their bodies together. "Question."

"Okay."

"What is DiNozzo dating rule number twelve?" Gibbs snickered. "Is it never let them know where you live?"

"Sorta." Tony laughed. "Don't tell them where you live unless it could last for more than three weeks."

"And how many women have lasted more than three weeks?"

"A couple." Tony turned in Gibbs' arms the blue eyes instantly fixed on his. "But then the rules don't matter anymore." He smirked. "Have to come up with some new rules."

"Is that so?" Gibbs' grinned as his hands caressed down Tony's back.

Tony nodded. "Need to come up with DiNozzo's husband rules."

Laughing, Gibbs shook his head. "Do I get to help come up with those?"

"Maybe." Tony grinned.

"Well, maybe this could help with the first rule." Gibbs let go of Tony and rolled onto his back, reaching into the second nightstand drawer and pulled out a small box. He held it out to Tony.

"I know it's not a ring." Tony chuckled. "When did you get this?"

"At the airport before we left."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "And this is going to help with DiNozzo's husband rules?"

Gibbs nodded.

Opening the box, Tony's brow furrowed as he pulled out the silver quarter sized coin with the letters

WHiVSiV on it. He looked at Gibbs. "What exactly do the letters mean?"

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

Tony started laughing. "And how does this help with the husband rule's? Are you telling me you don't ever wanna talk about what happened in Vegas?"

"No, just the opposite." Gibbs took Tony's hand that held the coin and closed his own hand around it. "I want us to always remember what happened there." He squeezed the hand in his. "I want us to remember the drunkenness that led to this, the lack of communication, the fears, the silliness, the sexiness, everything so that we realize what it took to get here. And-"

"I sense a rule coming." Tony grinned.

"Husband rule number one. Always talk to each other, tell each other what we're feeling, or what we need or what from this marriage, no matter what." Gibbs sighed. "Talking, not my strong suit, but I'm going to try my damndest." He paused. "I love you and I never wanna lose you."

"Well, just so you know-" Tony pulled his hand from Gibbs' and placed the coin on the nightstand, then climbed onto Gibbs' prone body. "I can probably talk enough for the both of us."

"True." Gibbs laughed.

Tony's hands cupped Gibbs' face. "And you'll never lose me, never. I love you and I plan to spend every day for the rest of my life proving that to you."

"You don't have to prove anything, I know."

"But-" Tony held up his finger as an evil grin spread across his face. "I'm not using that cock ring you bought, it ain't happening. Those things scare me."

Gibbs smirked. "Who said it was for you?"

Tony's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

Tossing Tony down on the bed, Gibbs grinned down at his husband. "The dildo's for you."

"Oh I definitely wanna try that." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"We are gonna try everything together." Gibbs smiled.

"Promise?"

Gibbs nodded. "And next year for our anniversary, we'll go to Vegas and do it all over again."

"You're gonna remember our anniversary?" Tony looked at Gibbs shocked.

"Yes!" Gibbs slapped Tony's hip playfully.

"Are we gonna get drunk and get remarried again?" Tony snickered.

"Sure." Gibbs leered down Tony's naked body. "As long as I can wake up with your naked body next to me again."

"Definitely." Tony smirked. "And this time I might even let you fuck me."

"Oh you'll let me do whatever I want." Gibbs said as he descended to Tony's throat.

Tony purred as he felt the soft nibbles at his throat. "Yeah, probably."

"You are so easy." Gibbs mumbled through his attack.

"Like you're not." Tony laughed running his hands down Gibbs' back and grabbing his ass. Gibbs instantly growled against Tony's throat. "Told ya."

One of the phones on the nightstand buzzed to life. Glancing over, Gibbs saw Tony's phone light up, he grabbed it and was about to hand it to Tony when he saw the caller ID. "Callen."

"Callen?" Tony seemed puzzled. "Why is Callen calling?"

"I don't know." Gibbs handed the phone to Tony. "It's your phone."

"This is Tony." Tony said as he answered the call.

"Married?" Callen spat out. "Are you kidding me?"

"Let me guess, Abby." Tony snickered.

"Yeah, but she's drunk or something right? You and Gibbs married, no way."

"Um, actually we are." Silence. Tony smiled at Gibbs. "And actually you're interrupting."

"Interrupting?" Callen paused, then shivered. "Oh man why did you put that image in my head!"

Tony couldn't help but laugh.

Snatching the phone from Tony's hand, Gibbs put it to his ear. "What do you want Callen?"

"Seriously, a little jealousy is all it takes and you marry the man?" Callen chuckled.

"No." Gibbs balked.

"You were so jealous, didn't like me sniffing around your territory." Callen knew Gibbs' jaw was clenched. "I knew the first time you talked about Tony, there was more than friendship on your mind."

"And your behavior in Vegas?"

"Tony's a good looking guy... it was worth a try."

Gibbs could feel Callen's smirk through the phone. "Stay away from my husband... I'd hate to have to hurt you."

Tony stared at Gibbs with a grin.

"Threats, really Jethro?" Callen sighed. "Believe me, I know when a man's not interested, even before he was your husband." A pause. "Your husband, now that just sounds bizarre."

"Anything else?"

"Congrats." Callen said sincerely. "You deserve happiness my friend."

"Thanks." Gibbs smirked at Tony. "Now I'd like to get back to my naked husband."

"TMI." Callen snickered as he hung up the phone.

Tossing Tony's phone on the nightstand, Gibbs shook his head.

Tony latched on to the back of Gibbs' neck and pulled his husband down. "I like jealous Gibbs, very sexy."

"I can tell you like that." Gibbs laughed as he felt Tony's hard cock against his own.

"Husband rule number two." Tony smiled. "When your husband's cock is hard you shut up and make love to him."

"Oh, that doesn't need to be a rule-" Gibbs grinned. "That's a given."


End file.
